The Story of Us
by MidnightKat1
Summary: OC X One of the character yet to be decided. Bee has always dreamed of living in Japan and when the unique opprotunity to attend Ouran presents itself she is more then eager to take it! She had no idea how in over her head she was until she met the host club and discovered a little secret about Haruhi that has them watching Bee's every move so the secret stays secret!
1. Introducing Bee Gray

I was bouncing up and down in my seat as I stared out the window of the airplane. The clouds were blocking my view so all I could see was endless blue and white. We had just taken off from the airport 30 minutes ago and I couldn't believe it.

I was finally heading to Japan.

It had been my dream to live in the country - or even just visit it! – ever since I was little. My mother had been an anime fanatic when she was a teenager. It made her fall in love with the Japanese art, language, and interesting culture. Although she deemed many of her favorite animes too inappropriate for us to watch until we were older (due to swearing mainly. bless her heart she wanted to keep us pure and in honesty it makes me thankful), She did share the love of the language with my sisters and me ever since we were little. Eventually, when we started middle school and became busier with multiple subjects' projects and homework, our mother gave us the option if we wanted to continue learning Japanese.

Kat was the first who had to decide. She entered sixth grade five years before me and two years before Maddie. I had been curious as to why she wasn't showing up to the lessons so Maddie and I went to ask.

"It's not like we're ever going to go there anyway." Kat and said matter of factly. "Its too much money to visit – lets face it, Dad's work would never move us there and after high school I'm going to be busy with college and then settling into a job and a stable life." She had always been a forward thinking girl, always picturing how her current actions would effect her future.

When Maddie came of age, she agreed with Kat's logic, she had no intention of going to Japan on her own and she knew it wasn't likely to happen now. Out of the three of us, Kat had the most wisdom, I was second in that and Maddie tended to ask us of our opinion when it came to looking towards the future, in this instance, she sided with Kat.

I tried convincing Maddie to stay, I liked the bonding time it gave me with my sister, but alas, it wasn't meant to be. It wasn't that Kat and Maddie didn't like the language, they did, but they just didn't share the same passion Mom and I had. Although Maddie had struggled more with the choice then Kat did.

I was the only one who planned on visiting Japan no matter what. I was going to go. So I continued learning. Because it was one-on-one sessions with my mom now, we became extremely close. And when I caught up to her knowledge, we started taking classes together online.

Meanwhile, Dad was moving up the ranks at his job. He started out an engineer when Kat was a year old, then he moved his way up to the business part of work. We were well off as middle class American citizens. When I was 13, my dad was offered a promotion that frequented him traveling over in Asia. China, Thailand, India and Japan mostly. I begged and pleaded with him to take me just once.

"It's a work trip." He would say. "I'd be in and out of meetings and busy with preparing for the next one. There wouldn't be any time to go anywhere or do anything."

"I could look around by myself!" I argued. "I know how to handle myself there better then you do!" he would give me a flat look at that fact and I'd blush sheepishly in return. My dad and I were very similar, I often considered myself to be the female version of him. We had this unspoken language between us and most of our conversations were just spoken in glances. The look he would always give me after this part of the conversation always said "I'm sorry, but no."

In the beginning he never left too terribly often. Only once or twice a year for a month max. But as he became more important to that branch of the business, he began traveling once every quarter for a month minimum, although he rarely stayed for more then that.

It was hard not having him around all the time, but as soon as me and my sisters were out of the house he swore he'd take Mom with him. Both of them weren't willing to leave us that often and they talked almost every day when he was on a trip to keep their relationship strong.

What I didn't know what that on these business trips, behind closed doors, my dad had been keeping something from me. Each time he was in Japan he was looking into schools that offered an exchange student program. He wanted me to experience the best of Japan that he could afford, and, as an a man who wanted to look out for his daughters well being, figured that if I was going to attend school here then I'd attend the best of the best. He wanted to make sure I would be protected in the foreign country and figured the best way to do that would be to get me into an elite private school. However, the best of the best only offered these exchange programs didn't align with MY current schools program. Non the less, he only does things to the best of his ability and would do all he could to make it work. He had a school picked out for me to attend, but unfortunately, and unsurprisingly, it was too expensive.

In all honesty, I should have guessed he was looking for a school. He would set up video chats for me with students from different schools, how he got them to do that with having a lower status in his company I'll never know. Lobelia Academy for girls was the one he had me see most often. The Zuka club would chat with me on their own time and I quickly grew to… dislike them. When someone else was in the room with me, they seemed like perfectly normal individuals, but when I was alone all hell broke loose as they praised Benio like she was an angel sent from God. I always felt a little disturbed after conversations with them…

Luckily that wasn't the school he ended up sending me too. You see, my father's business sent him as one of the representatives in forming a partnership with Suoh Enterprises – considering he knew most about his business' dealings and other such things in Japan. He had been speechless out of his mind but he made it through the charming environment provided by Mr. Yuzuru Suoh, the head of the meeting – much to my father's surprise.

Afterwards my father was preparing to suck up his courage and possibly risk his job to ask a favor of the Suoh. He was planning to tell him that he would do anything he could to make the partnership beneficial for the Suoh's company if he would help me, his daughter, get into Lobelia. 'Just a little Japanese business man influence' was all he wanted. Although Lobelia did have a scholarship program, it didn't offer a free ride, it only deducted from the fee. He told me later that he had been hoping that with a great name like Suoh representing me, perhaps the Lobelia academy would be impressed and lower the school price to a more… affordable rate.

Much to his surprise Suoh had come up to him after the room was clear and my father had been packing up after the presentation he had given.

"Nice job." He said. "So I've heard around the grapevine that your family is very interested in Japanese culture! I'm surprised you haven't taken them here sometime."

Apparently my dad was so stunned that Suoh was talking to him, let alone about something so casual as family! He acted as if they had been old friends. And sure, her father had occasionally talked about how much his wife and youngest daughter loved Japan … okay he pretty much talked about his family 24/7 when it wasn't a work related conversation. Still, he had no idea how and the world Mr. Suoh of all people would ever hear about it. He found out why soon enough.

"Although you seem pretty eager to give your daughter a shot at Lobelia." There was a certain glint in his eye, my father explained to me, as if he had been looking for something in my father response.

After his brain took the time to register the question he replied with a slight stutter.

"W-well yes. You see my daughter dreams of coming, possibly even living here one day. But I'm aware of how difficult that may be if she doesn't have any experience with Japanese education. I figured with her entering the grade that high school starts here, I might get her into a school. I know there are scholarships to help pay but even with that it's still to expensive and…." My father seemed to trail off. "I apologize for rambling. In short, yes I'm looking for a school to put her in."

"Ah, well Lobelia is certainly a wonderful school but I assure there are better ones out there." My father raised his eyebrows at the response as well as the tone that came with it.

"Well I've seen a few others, but Lobelia is… well one of the top schools that is the closest to our price range ." 'even with a scholarship its too much…' he thought to himself " Plus, its an all girls academy, so that's a bonus in any father's eyes."

"None sense." Mr. Suoh waved his hand as if to wave the thought away. "If your daughter is as intelligent as I've heard from Lobelia, then she should have no problem passing Ouran High school's entrence exams. They're coming up here soon and if she passes with flying colors, all she has to do is stay first in the class and she gets a free ride."

After processing the information my dad took a deep breath. "With all do respect sir, why are you so curious as to where my daughter goes to school? I mean, I'm not very high in my company, I have very little influence and my family hasn't done anything to spectacular as far as I know."

"Well you see, Mr. Gray. In all honesty I have a slight rivalry with Lobelia, without going into much detail, I would prefer to keep any student I can from going there." He coughed lightly into his hand. "So if your willing to fly her out here her to take the exam and give it a shot, I assure you she'd be going to the top school in the country."

"I never though Mr. Suoh would be such a competitive man" My dad chuckled to me when he had been recanting the story.

"Thank you for the advice. " My dad told him. "I'll certainly make the most of it. But, if you don't mind me asking… why so adamant on Ouran?"

The Suoh company Head just smiled at him. "You'll see." And that was it.

After that trip dad told me to start studying my butt off and I did. My parents were cheering me on the entire time. My dad got a tip from a Japanese work friend of his who's kid had taken the exam. He told them about the subjects most heavily emphasized and the general material of the test. It was the most intense work I had ever gone through, and I had numerous talks with my school about a possible transfer. Because it wasn't an exchange program, considering that would cost too much money and the scholarship was the only chance of me going, I would have to transfer over my current information and such, I'd even need to get a temporary living visa in Japan (I'd be boarding in the school. They had rooms for students whose families didn't live in the area but still wished to attend Ouran) in addition I'd need a student Visa. I was glad I wouldn't have to do any of the paper work if I got in, but it'd be important for me to know about in case I did end up staying there after high school and have to renew the visas.

Now at the tender age of fourteen I was flying over to Japan with my father. I knew my parents had mixed feelings about letting me go, but I also knew we worked to hard for this, and they wouldn't pull me out this far down the road.

We'd be staying for one week and while he did some extra work over here (surprisingly with Suoh Enterprises) I was allowed, albeit limited, reign over sight seeing. I couldn't leave the hotel for more then an hour without him and had to let the front desk know when I was leaving and that if I wasn't back in an hour they would have to call my dad. He had stayed at the hotel every time he was in Japan and his charismatic and authoritive personality had created a kind of odd bond with the usual employees there.

Right now, I was just bouncing in my seat, taking glances back my father who shot humorous glances back at me.

"Settle down Bee." He said. "We'll get there soon enough, why don't you review some study material in the mean time?"

I pouted at him. "Oh come on dad, its good to take a break now and then. Besides, I'm too restless to study!" I squirmed around in my seat for emphasis.

He leaned over and started pressing buttons on the small, finger smudged TV screen in front of me. After a few quick clicks he had put on a Japanese drama show for me to watch. It certainly occupied my attention for the time being and for the rest of the time I was awake I had been enthralled with the show. Eventually sleep over took me, and the rest of the plane ride proceeded with casual stretching and attempts to continue uncomfortable resting.

All that was on my brain, is that I would be in Japan soon.

Very soon.

I had absolutely no idea what would await me, but I was more than eager to find out.


	2. A week in Japan is a week in a dream!

**Background information. **

**_Bunkyo_**** : **is the district of Tokyo where the Ouran High School is located

**_ Ginza:_**is a desirable shopping destination with its high end stores, boutiques, and cafes. Exclusive, sophisticated brands and restaurants featuring delicacies from all over the world can be seen throughout the area.

**Also I did as much research as I could by goggle and anything I couldn't find I just made up details, like how no one is in school when entrance exams are taken and that the exam for a private school is taken at the school itself. **

Sunday 11:34 am

One landing, airport security check, luggage gathering, taxi getting, and hotel room entering later I was laying face first on a hotel bed squealing in joy. I still couldn't believe it. All this time, and I was finally here!

The test would be on Thursday, so I had the rest of today plus three more days to study and explore and then we headed for home on Friday. My head was rushing, I had taken in so much through the cab and it was only the tiniest fraction of all there was too see here. The room was an average hotel room, there were two beds, a TV, a little extra space for two chairs, a small 'kitchen' like area for making coffee or placing down food items. And obviously a bathroom.

I wasn't at all tired and neither was my father. He didn't have any work related things scheduled so after we had things put where we wanted them we decided to head out.

It had been one of the best days of my life. Sight seeing in Tokyo, even just walking down the streets and interacting with Japanese people was a dream come true. Speaking of dreams, that's what it all felt like. A fog like covering in my mind, as if none of this was really happening.

But it was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Monday

The next day my dad went off to a business meeting and I spent a little time just exploring the hotel – it had its own luxuries to offer after all. I was wandering around albeit awkwardly, not really unusual from how I normal wander, when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. There, across the street, from the hotel I could see what looked like a candy store.

I swear my eyes must have turned into hearts and I nearly pressed myself up against the window, except for the fact that I didn't' want to upset anyone by creating smudges. I would have told the person at the front desk I was leaving, but after a quick glance I noticed no one was there. They must have taken their break or went to the bathroom or something. I had no idea when they'd be back and it was just across the street!

Feeling a little daring I dashed out the doors and waited patiently to cross. The store was exactly what I thought it would be and I squealed with joy before stepping inside to gawk. I didn't bring any money with me so I couldn't actually by anything, but just smelling the sugar and looking at all the bright colors was enough for me. I wish I had some paper so I could sketch the sight. I settled for whipping out my phone and taking some pictures so I could attempt recreating it in pencil paper form later.

I wasn't looking where I was going and nearly tripped over a little kid.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I started, my voice drifting off quietly as it often did when talking to strangers. "I didn't see you there…are you alright!"

"Oh yeah I'm just fine don't worry about it!" The small blonde child stated smiling up at me. He had the brownest eyes and if I didn't know nay better I would say that there were flowers following him. Next to him was a tall boy who looked to be around 17 or 18, he had darker skin and black hair. He was extremely silent and just nodded in my direction as a way to accept the apology. My mouth slightly open at the odd sight, I nodded in return. The young boy was now stacking nearly the entire story of candy on the counter.

My mouth nearly hit the ground – there was no way he could afford all that! And no way would his parents let him have that. Sweat dropping and gapping like a fish I watched as he bought out half the store and the tall teenage boy carried it all out the door, the blonde skipping in front of him humming a little tune.

For some odd reason, the encounter exhausted me and I figured I best head back to the hotel for the rest of the day.

In the room I sat on my bed with a clipboard, paper, and pencil. I wanted to sketch the candy shop and did a couple rough drafts, but the only one I finished was of the boy stacking all the candy on the counter. Unfortunately I couldn't remember exactly what the child looked like, or the stoic man that was standing by his side patiently, so I suppose you could say it wasn't entirely finished, there were gaps in the faces, just the body shapes drawn and the background colored in.

Too bad I would never see them again.

I flopped flat on my back and let out a huff. I spent the rest of the day flipping through TV channels.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

Tuesday

Dad and I would be going to Ginza today. We were just going to window shop at higher end stores. I was hoping I could find some things to take pictures of and draw later. Chances are there wouldn't be anything we could afford per say, but it'd be fun to look and dad knew that's what I wanted to do.

It was a twenty two minute walk from Bunkyo to Ginza but it was worth it to see the shops on the way. We both had our phones on us in case we got split up, and of course, for me to take pictures of interesting things.

I don't know how it happened, but somehow we got separated. We were walked around a fairly crowded shop when I spotted something interesting. I mentioned to my father that I wanted to observe and take a picture. Over the noise of the crowd he must not have heard me because when I was satisfied and turned my head to tell him we could go, there was no one there.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried to keep from panicking. _Chill Bee. _I told myself. _How do you expect to survive in Japan alone if you freak out from losing your father. There is a simple solution to this. Just grab your cell phone and call him, is that so difficult? _No. It wasn't. I quickly reached for the phone I had just placed in my pocket less then ten seconds earlier. I brought it up with a lot of speed and a weak grip that when a passerby accidently knocked my elbow my phone went flying.

I didn't have time to hear them apologize as I desperately was searching the ground for the general area I saw it fall in. _Good going Genius._ I commented dryly. _Oh come on, it was an accident AND TECHNICALLY NOT MY FAULT! _I defended myself too… myself.

Yes. I talked to myself, more often the not. Its like half of me takes on side of an argument and the other half picks the other. In the past it has caused concern for my metal health, many hilarious jokes, not very lonely nights, and of course, greater insight into any possible question or situation because I attacked it from all angles.

But enough of that, I NEEDED to find my phone it was my only connection to dad.

That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder and, startled, I jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." A smooth voice responded. I glanced up; I'm talking 9 inches taller then me up, and amber eyes met amethyst. This guy was 6 ft tall with the most exotic eyes and light blonde locks, similar to the boy I met in the candy story the other day, and for a brief moment I wondered if they were related.

"Are you looking for something?" It sounded like more of a statement, but he said it in the most polite way. He was being a perfect gentleman.

"Yes!" I looked up at him hopefully after a brief pause. "I dropped my phone! , well… I didn't really _drop_ it, it just got knocked out of my hand … well I mean it _is _lost its just not my fault … well, yes I'm looking for my phone." I explained in a rush. Half of the conversation had just been bits and pieces from the separate sides of argument currently going on my head, and more said to myself as a verbal debate then an explanation to him.

"Does it look like this." He asked holding my I-phone 4 incased in its soft light blue case.

"Yes!" I swear my eyes must have been sparkling. "Thanks. " I bowed deeply briefly before rising back up and nearly crying at the sight of my connection to my father. "I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"Pardon me, princess, but I thought you said it wasn't your fault." The boy's velvety voice floated back to my ears and sprung me out of my revere.

"Well it wasn't, but it kind of was – its hard to explain. " I summarized not wanting to get into to much detail of such a trivial matter. It's not like I'd see this guy around again anyway. If I was going to, I would have asked him to never call me princess again.

How I hate pet names. Their cute on others, I just never sits well with me when people give me pet names.

"It was my pleasure. If you don't mind me asking, are you here all alone? Your voice sounds foreign so I'm guessing your not from around here…" He let the sentence trail off leaving room for me to fill in the rest.

" Oh I'm here with my dad. I'm from America actually… see I'm going to take a school entrance exam so…. Yeah." I finished a little awkwardly. _Just like everything else you do. _Oh hush up.

"Ah, I see. Well good luck on your exam, if you're not familiar with how difficult they can be, you may need it." I might have taken that as an insult, but the way he smiled at the end seemed so genuine I don't think he noticed that I might have found that insulting. _I wonder… if this guy is… dense? _I brushed off the thought. It didn't matter anyway.

"Thanks…" I waited a bit expecting him to leave. "Um… why are you still here?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Well I'm not going to leave you all alone until you're with your dad again." He stated simply.

"Oh." With that I figured I should stop blocking the walkway and find a place to sit down and call my father. Looking at my phone I saw a few missed calls from him already. "Crap he must be so regretting taking me to Japan." I said it to myself but I don't doubt he heard it. "You don't happen to know a good place to sit down… where you don't have to pay for anything … do you?"

He just told me to follow him and before I knew it he led me to a small fancy looking café that would be recognizable enough to direct my dad too. Unfortunately you had to buy something to sit down, so I just ordered a water and he ordered himself a frappe, so I suppose it wasn't that unfortunate.

After my dad gave me a very stern talking to and I cheekily argued my defense I was able to direct him to where I was and he said he would try to get there in around ten minutes. Meanwhile I had some time to kill with Mr beautiful blonde charming across from me.

"Sooooo…." I started, twirling the ice around the water with my straw. "I suppose I should ask the name of the savior of my phone." I picked up the glass to take a sip.

"Suoh Tamaki." He stated, extending his hand to me. Chocked on my water and began coughing. He looked like he was about to get up to help me but I just held up my hand as a gesture for him to stay put.

Once I caught my breath I was able to ask the question on the tip of my tongue. "Do you mean Suoh as in Suoh Enterprises Suoh?" His laugh was light and charming; much like the rest of him seemed to be.

" Yes, what other kind of Suoh would I be?" He asked nonchalantly.

"So –" I wasn't quite caught up from my shock yet, my eyes much have been as wide as saucers. _I shouldn't tell him my dad is in a company that's a partner of his… I don't want that to affect anything… man. And my dad met his! This is so weird… but…. Exciting. _I felt an odd twist in my stomach as I thought about the irony of all of this. " So you're like really rich?" Was what came out of my mouth.

"Well of course…" his voice took on a new more child like tone of curiosity and disbelief as he stared at me a little closer. "Are you…you're a commoner aren't you!" _Commoner? What is this Victorian England? _His gaze got even more scrutinizing and I was utterly shocked at how his entire demeanor changed. His eyes were sparkling and hand gestures began flying. "Yes, I can tell from your clothing that you are indeed a commoner. You poor thing, how did I not see this before?!" Mid rant about how 'poor' I was he turned back to me and questioned, _ "_Well what are you doing here?"

Without thinking that his question actually meant the way out of my price range shopping mall I assumed he meant Japan, which as I already told him earlier I was "Here to apply for Ouran…"

"OURAN! You're aiming for that scholarship aren't you! You poor soul you, so desperate to achieve your dream your going to such great lengths, going to a foreign country for the first time, how awful the travel must have been! Don't worry~ don't give up! I believe in you!" _I want the gentleman back… _a small voice cried quietly in the back of my head while the rest of me just stared at him gripping my hands tightly across the table as if I had just told him I was fighting cancer. The hand gestures and strange new attitude were enough to handle but all these dramatic assumptions were making my head spin.

"Yeah… I am…. But it wasn't uncomfortable." _Not really, just got sore from sitting down so long…_

"You poorest commoner! You are so self-sacrificing, holding back your discomfort. But where are my manners, you might not even know what comfort is!" And so it continued on until my father showed up. As soon as he did, Tamaki, with over exaggerated tears streaming down his eyes, shook my fathers hand and started a whole new speech on how amazing his struggle must have been to get me over here to take the Ouran entrance exams.

He made it sound like a Shakespearean tragedy.

"Well, I hope to see you in school princess!" He stated before walking off, leaving a very stunned, speechless, and utterly confused father and daughter pair in a café.

It wasn't until I was back in the hotel that I realized he called me that terrible nickname again, and also started wondering if that was some kind of gentleman façade. It wouldn't stop bugging me and I had a restless nights sleep. But even more then that, his parting words, "Hope to see you in school"

_Don't tell me...he goes to Ouran. _I nearly face palmed myself. Of course he goes to Ouran, his dad must have recommended the school so highly because it was only the best of the best for his son, although it still didn't explain why his rivalry was so intense with Lobelia as to care about whether or not I went there. Well if he already attended Ouran then it must mean he's a year older then me…. Maybe I wouldn't run into him…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wednesday

After my last odd experience with the locals I was a bit afraid to leave my hotel room … but even more then that… I was excited. This was an adventure, this is something I had been looking for. Change was always scary, and this was a lot of change at once. If the past couple days proved anything to me, I was in over my head in certain aspects, but that just made me more determined to push past the odds and succeed.

With that said, I just wanted to spend the day in the hotel studying for tomorrows exams. I had been studying every day when I wasn't out and about exploring, but today I wanted to buckle down and do some cramming. My dad had another business meeting today so it worked itself out. He'd have more work to get done tomorrow as well so he'd drop me off at Ouran to take the exam and let me tour the school the rest of the day before coming to get me after work was over.

Cram. Cram. Cram. Was the only thing going through my head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thursday

All had gone as planned, the test had been intense. I was just glad it was over. I hadn't done much touring so far, I was just leaning back against my chair breathing. The other examinees had left to tour so as far as I knew I was the only one left.

I had no idea if I did well enough to get a scholarship. I had triple checked my answers, but I've been known to still make mistakes. Despite the fact that I was confident about my answers my stomach was tied in knots just thinking about being turned down. What if all of this had been for nothing?

The sound of footsteps caused my head to turn and see a girl around my age walking by. Apparently I wasn't all alone. As she walked by I happened to notice she was quite pretty and petite. She wore a uniform that I was guessing was from her middle school. For a second I wondered to myself if she was having the same worries as me. I must have said something aloud along the lines of "how do you feel about the test?" because the next thing I know she was looking at me and giving a small smile.

"I think I did all right. I've been working really hard for this so if I didn't have any confidence then I'd be worried."

"so, you're not concerned at all?" I questioned.

"Well… I wouldn't say that." Her voice was melodic, but not too feminine. It was one of those deeper girl voices that was pleasant to the ear. "I'm not expecting anything , but at the same time I've worked hard and no matter the outcome I'm proud of what I've done." I found myself smiling back at her.

"That… that is a really calming thought. Thanks for that."

"No problem." She said although she didn't move from her spot. "say ummm…"

"Bee."

"Bee. You want to look around the school together?" I gathered my bearing rather quickly this time. It seems my reaction to surprises had sped up ever since coming to Japan.

"Sure."

And we ended up talking quite a bit. Once my nerves were calmed down some more I was able to bring myself up to the same level of maturity as her… oddly enough I tended to do that around people. Drop or raise my maturity level to match the people I was around or if I just felt like it. Not always, but sometimes, and this happened to be one of those times.

I had a really good time with her and found myself hoping she got the scholarship, until I realized that wasn't possible. We both needed the free ride, which meant we were rivals.

From what my dad had told me Mr. Suoh had said if you got the academic scholarship you had to be top of your class, which meant only one of us could get it if we had to be number one. It was a saddening thought, but we both wished each other luck when we parted.

It wasn't until I was telling my dad about how I spent my time that I remembered I forgot to ask her name. I nearly face palmed myself.

Oh wait. I actually did this time. Owwww…..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Friday

The rumble of the airplane getting ready for take off reminded me oddly of the feeling of a mother shaking their child awake from a dream. We wouldn't be getting my results until later in the year and if all went well then on April 1st I'd be attending Ouran.

As I glanced out one last time at Japan before departure I couldn't help but feel this wasn't a goodbye. It was a 'see you later'.

"Ja, matte." I whispered.

_Ouran Academy, get ready. Bee's coming for you! _


	3. Directionally Challanged I

Ch. 3 – Adventure of the directionally challenged.

**One year later.**

March 26th

I took in a deep breath of air as I stepped out the taxi and stared at what would be my new home for three years. Ouran Academy.

The acceptance letter had me frozen for hours in a happy kind of shock. After I got past the first sentence however, I realized that my family would still have to purchase the uniform… a three thousand dollar uniform. We worked out a deal with the school that as long as I was dressed in formal attire then I wouldn't have to purchase the clothes. The downside of this would be that I'd stick out like a sore thumb.

The 'formal attire' we ended up purchasing was a light greenish blue dress with navy thigh high socks and navy Mary-Jane shoes. I had a sweater to wear over the dress in colder weather and although it wasn't the most fashionable, it was formal, affordable, and comfortable.

My first day as part of Class 1-A wouldn't start until April 1st, I came early so I could settle into my new room and I wanted to memorize how to get to all my classes. The school was so huge I didn't want to end up getting lost on the first day… or the entire first week…

I tended to be… well.. directionally challenged. I frequently got lost and made wrong turns, sometimes even in familiar settings. I didn't want that to happen here so I planned on memorizing my way to my classes.

Speaking of classes I still needed to get my schedule form the office. I should probably stop there first, as much as I hated the idea of lugging my luggage there, I didn't know where my dorm room was, let alone have a way to even get in there.

So the main office was my first stop.

The school felt more like a palace with the elegant architecture and extravagant paintings every which way you looked. I still got the chills just looking at it from the outside. It was hard to believe that I'd be attending school here.

The main office was designed no differently then the rest of the school, it was just as gorgeous and I kept getting lost in all of the detail. One of the women at the desk found my file and handed me my schedule and room number (I started to feel more like I was in a hotel). Each room had a code to get in that you would insert on the keypad on its respective door. I thanked her and then attempted using the map attached to my schedule to find my way around…

Remember how I said I was directionally challenged? Well then you should already know that my hunt was _not _a success.

It had started out so optimistic. '_I can do this!' _I thought to myself. _'no problem, just kicking off a start in my new Japanese-school life!' _

It quickly turned into me trying to calm myself down. '_Its no big deal… I'm sure It's just around this corner! … I meant this one!' _

Three ours into my search my feet were killing me and my arms were aching from dragging my luggage, I was collapsed on my hands and knees , dramatized tears streaming down my face.

_'I'm going to die here…' _I though miserably to myself. _'I'm lost… and alone, no one is going to find me until school starts! I'm going to die in this labyrinth.' _

I assumed any of the kids that boarded here had gone home for the spring holiday so I was trapped all alone in this huge building.

_'I knew I was way in over my head…'_

Just when I was about to give up all hope and curl up in a ball to accept my fate, I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Death… is that you?" I asked miserably turning to see the face of a living human being and instantly feeling like an utter idiot. I contemplated sitting there and acting casual or standing up and pretending I had never been on the ground in the first place. I went with the later, picking myself up like it was no big deal and coughing lightly into my shoulder.

"Oh uh… hi." I tried to play it off cool and already knew it was an epic fail.

"Hi… why were you on the ground?" The boy asked.

"On the ground? Pshhhhh! What are – what are you talking about, I was just… tying my shoe." I swayed back and forth as I talked and didn't look him in the eyes. I knew by the sound of my voice that this was the absolute opposite of casual and I was totally giving myself away.

"You're shoes don't have laces." He pointed out flatly.

"Or do they?" was my lame comeback… and also the first thought to come into my head.

"Alright then crazy…" He spun on his heel to leave.

"Wait!" I called out. "Look… I'm just… I'm looking for the girls dorm room…do you know where it is."

"The… girls dorm?" I swear he was laughing at me on the inside. He must have somehow known I was lost for some time now. "That's on the complete other side of the school, this is over by the boys dorm."

I felt like falling over in humiliation! How badly could one person misread a map?

"Look if you want me to take you there, I have nothing better to do. I was just chilling in my dorm room when I heard some loud footsteps passing back and forth and got curious."

"Thank – wait did you say loud footsteps?" I glared. He just smirked at me and began walking in the direction I assume was the girls' dorms.

"Hope you haven't been wandering around for hours or anything, cause it'll take a lot of time before we get there." Yup. He knew, he so knew I had been passing aimlessly for hours.

"Alright smart ass…" I muttered.

"what was that?"

"Nothing!" I chirped.

So around twenty minutes of walking through that ginormous school I found out this kids name was Chi Kirito, Kirito being his first name. He was going into class 2-A in April and he was one of the few that decided to stay here rather then go home over the break.

"Servants are the only people there anyway and who wants to be around that."

"Yeah… right." A lot of his personality made him seem like a major ass. He acted like people were all below him and to be honest it was kind of suffocating to be around. Although there seemed to be rays of hope here and there.

When we finally made it to the girls' dorms I said I should be able to find my way from here and we went our separate ways.

From there on I settled in and decided that getting lost once was enough for one day. Besides, I didn't really want to run the risk of bumping into Kirito again.


	4. A Friendship fit for Rivals

**Ch. 4 A Friendship fit for Rivals**

So as it turned out, I ended up running into Kirito a lot through the rest of break.

Mostly because he kept finding me curled up in a ball lost in the hallways – only this time he wouldn't help me find my way to class. He'd just stand there and smirk. I could tell by the way that his shoulders moved that he was laughing even though it was too deep for me to hear. Then he'd follow me around as I tried to preserve my dignity by trying to find my way to class again.

Unsurprisingly he still acted like a stuck up jerk and gave me crap for my lack of direction every time we saw each other, but he was the only other person I saw around Ouran over the break.

Over the time I grew a very strong feeling of annoyance towards him, in a slight, _very, very slight _endearing way. What can I say? He was the only person I talked to for almost a whole week.

At first I had thought there was hope for him, that maybe this was only a part of his personality. I was dead wrong. He was just an asshole that only cared about himself and his own amusement.

'_I'm starting to think he stayed here because no one wanted him home' _I thought bitterly at one point.

Fortunately he wasn't able to laugh at me for long. In Japan, you don't change classrooms like in America; you just stay in one and the teachers change. But I still needed to know where bathrooms, the gym, and other extra curricular rooms were. From those points I'd try getting myself back to my dorm or to my classroom, but it was a fairly simple thing to memorize.

But at last April 1st arrived. Ouran became packed with students and I was happy that I'd never have to see him again… hopefully.

Although I _had _been fortunate enough to memorize my way to my class, what I _didn't_ count on was hallways looking a lot different when they were packed with people. Somehow I was able to make it to my first class by the skin of my teeth and was met with uncomfortable attention because my 'uniform' didn't match.

I had been getting some looks that were curious but not rude and other disinterested glances but the reaction I received the most was a slight tilt up of the head when they glanced away. As if to say I wasn't worth their time because I wasn't rich…

I had been dealing with that the most ever since I ran into contact with the other kids. In my 'home' classroom I was happy to be met mostly with curious or disinterested looks, and, to my surprise, there was another misfit amongst the students. It looked like a boy; he had messy brown hair and was wearing dark dress pants, thick glasses with an un-tucked white dress shirt and a gray sweater that tied the ensemble together.

There was an empty seat behind him so I took it.

I sucked up some courage and tapped the kid on the shoulder after the first lesson ended and we were waiting for the next teacher to get here.

His face looked oddly familiar when he turned around but I shrugged it off.

"Um, sorry to ask this but I was just curious as to why you're not wearing the uniform either."

"Oh, well you see I'm on a scholarship program here and I couldn't afford the uniform so I'm just wearing some of my dad's old dress clothes." He explained. His voice sounded so familiar too… I was trying to pinpoint where I had heard it. I must have run into him when I was in Japan last year but for the life of me I couldn't recall if I had. I wasn't here long enough to remember many people I guess…wait did he say scholarship program?

"Wait – I'm part of that program too, so how does this…"

"Work?" He finished. "I have no idea…"

But it couldn't have been a mistake, if it was, then only one of us would have received a schedule. I thought I should talk to someone about it, but what if there was a chance that it was messed up and I wasn't' supposed to be here? Then they would ship me back home and I didn't want to leave yet… And even if he was the one that they messed up on, I didn't want to get him kicked out. That's just too mean.

It was at this moment that I overheard the idle chitchat from some of our classmates was about us.

"Two commoners? I thought they were only letting one in."

"This is weird,"

Some of them were on the more snobbish side were "I don't want to be around all this filth." Or something or other.

My fellow scholarship student and I just stared at each other and through that glance we seemed to say – just roll with it.

"But only one of us can be the top of the class… " I muttered although I'm sure he could hear.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm aiming for perfect scores." He replied under his breath.

"So I guess that makes two of us…" One more exchanged glance was all the encouragement either of us needed. We were rivals shooting for the same goal, but as long as the two of us kept the same score then neither of us could get kicked out of school.

Then the next teacher had arrived and quieted everyone down. My fellow student, that I still hadn't caught the name of, turned around to face the front, and I felt fired up even more then before.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Haruhi Fujioka was surprised to see another scholarship student in class. At first, she assumed it must have been a mistake but became concerned – what if _she_ was the mistake? Even if it wasn't her, she didn't want to get the other girl kicked out either. So they agreed, they would both do their darndest to get top scores – to tie.

Hopefully that would save both of them

Something else about the girl – Bee Gray, as she learned by listening to role call – struck Haruhi as familiar. Something about the face and accent. She could have sworn she talked to her somewhere before but she couldn't quite remember. The only thought that came to mind was of the girl Haruhi had chatted with the day of the exams.

That was more likely then not to be where they had met. I mean, who else had she talked to that looked familiar, had an American accent, and had applied to Ouran?

But Haruhi doubted Bee even remembered her, considering many changes had occurred since they last saw each other and she didn't mention anything about Haruhi looking similar. So Haruhi decided that there wasn't really a point in mentioning it.

Over the next two weeks Haruhi found herself talking to Bee off and on again, more particularly when they were both looking for a place to study.

Actually, Haruhi had seen Bee looking despairingly at the ground in a hallway and asked what was wrong, the other girl seemed extremely embarrassed if her flushed face had anything to say about it, as she explained how she was trying to get to the library. She also murmured other things under her breath about how she'd been practicing getting back and forth and how some jerk kept teasing her about it and that the only reason she got lost was because she couldn't recognize anything when the hallway was filled with people.

Haruhi couldn't help it, but she giggled at the girl's story and then watched as her eyes lit up when she tried to defend herself.

Haruhi had waved it off and apologized, offering to be her guide to the library.

So for a short while they traveled form library to library, trying to find a quiet one to study in. They had given each one at least two days for a test run but ended up skipping out. At one point they volunteered to take over cleaning duty for their classroom so when they were finished they could just spend their time sitting there studying and assisting each other. However, cleaning the room often took so long that Haruhi would have to be heading back home soon or sometimes there were meetings being held in that room.

The girls were getting desperate.

Then one day Bee wasn't in class, Haruhi assumed she was sick or something. Either way, Haruhi would continue searching for a quiet place to study. And that's when she stumbled upon music room 3, and on the host club.

That's when life changed forever.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Two weeks of school had gone by and I had become pretty good friends – or perhaps study buddies would be a more appropriate term – with Haruhi. The only problem was that we couldn't find somewhere to actually study. Everywhere was too noisy. I would have suggested we study in my dorm room, but I didn't think boys were allowed and I had some pretty noisy girls of the snobbish variety who often hung out in the dorm room next to mine anyway.

Unfortunately on the first day of the third week I caught a slight cold and I didn't want to risk making it worse so I stayed in bed all day resting. Even more unfortunate then that, the resting didn't work and it did get worse. I was out of class for three whole days, a devastating blow to any scholarship dependent student. When I couldn't sleep, I'd try guessing at what subject matter we would be learning so I could try and stay with the class, but it all felt pretty hopeless and the fever I had been sporting didn't help me to focus.

I'd have to ask Haruhi to help catch me up.

Although I had a very odd feeling that things wouldn't be even close to the same as they were before when I returned to class and Haruhi no longer looked like the Haruhi I knew. He was wearing an actual school uniform and the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, made comments to him once in a while. When I asked him what was going on he said he'd explain it to me later.

I was so confused when class was over and Haruhi was given the time to explain. All that really registered was that there was a group of eccentric boys, the twins included, that ran a host club and somehow Haruhi became indebted to them.

It kind of frightened me. Sure while I was here by myself before I had been trying to get used to the idea of going it alone, I had never expected to make a friend like Haruhi, but the thing is: I did. He had been somewhat of a guide for me and I was a little frightened to be losing him.

"Then I'm going there." I stated.

"What? I don't think that's such a good idea –"

"No. Haruhi you need 100 customers to get out of debt right? Well I can be a regular so you have another one knocked off the list. Besides, I'm going to need your help catching up on the material I've missed… it's a win win situation." I reasoned. He gave me a conflicting glance.

"I'm not so sure you can handle these guys…"

"Oh please, I'm sure I can handle anything they throw at me! I'm a fairly adaptable person." I had been slightly insulted my that statement and now a little excited to meet this host club. "How bad could they be really?"

A chuckle came from my right. And I turned to see two red heads glancing out the window as if they hadn't just been listening to our conversation.

"Well someone seems a little confidant huh Kaoru?" One twin said.

"Spunky little thing. Seems like we'll be seeing her around often." The other, Kaoru replied. I tried to make a mental note of the distinct differences in their voice for future reference. Both gave off a similar air but something was… different. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Perhaps we'll be getting another toy."

"Hey who are you calling a toy?" The words came out of my mouth before I even realized I thought them. I didn't speak my mind to people I didn't feel comfortable around, unless of course, I did it without thinking… which I just did.

What really pissed me off was that they didn't even bother to acknowledge me! Cheeky rich kids! Ugh, they were getting under my skin so easily and that irked me even more.

"Hey calm down and just ignore them." Haruhi stated, noticing the twitchiness of my hand against the table. "Trust me, its what I've been doing. They're nothing but trouble." I took Haruhi's word for it.

"So you still think you can handle anything that the club throws at you?" He asked.

"Bring it on." My tone was hard. I couldn't stand those twins and Haruhi had already told me they were part of the club. But I didn't know what to do without Haruhi and was way to nervous to try making friends with any of the rich kids. Haruhi felt closer to me because we seemed to have more in common despite our vast differences.(Ironic I know.) Not only was it the fear of losing my friend, but it was a challenge. I was itching to prove that those twins – or anyone else at the host club for that matter – couldn't get under my skin!

Boy, was I WAY in over my head this time…and I mean it.


	5. Meet the Host Club! You are now banished

**Ch. 5 Meet the Host Club! You are now banished from the host club!**

I gulped and tried to mentally prepare myself for whatever I might see beyond those doors – the entrance to music room 3. Club activities had yet to start but I had come here with Haruhi hoping we could get some real studying in before his customers arrived.

Hikaru and Kaoru had somehow made it here before us so it was just Haruhi and I standing outside the door.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Meet the rest of the weirdoes behind your transformation? Yeah, why not?" My voice was a pitch higher then normal revealing my nervousness. I cursed myself in my mind.

"If you're sure." He said before pushing the doors open. The first thing that greeted me was a strange onslaught of roses and I became quickly confused as to how that could possibly work. Did it only happen the first time someone opened the door or every time? I didn't have much time to think about it before I was met face to face with the club itself.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" They chorused.

"Oh, its just you." Hikaru and Kaoru turned away from me just a tad, but enough to make the statement that they didn't care.

"Now, now gentleman! That is no way to treat a lady!" Another familiar voice exclaimed with a very princely like air. "My dear princess, forgive me for their rudeness." The next thing I knew my hand was being grabbed and amber eyes met amethyst. I knew this face, there was only one person I had ever met with purple eyes.

"I think I've met you…" I muttered while awkwardly removing my hand from his grasp.

"Wait, you're that poor American girl!" He exclaimed releasing me as his more childish personality returned. Yup. No doubt about it. It was the same guy. He was kind of a difficult one to forget.

"So you've accomplished your goal!" He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his eyes. "Beating the odds, its such a miracle!"

"Please tell me you got this whole 'poor' commoner' stick too." I whispered out of the side of my mouth to Haruhi.

"Yup." He replied flatly, clearly annoyed with it.

"Boss you know this girl?" The twins brought their attention back to the interaction do to the new development.

"Yes you see it's quite a tragic story –" and so he rambled on with Dramatic hand gestures and all while I hid my face with my hand and Haruhi gave me a comforting pat on the back.

When I did look up to see if he was still yammering – as if the whole world couldn't hear that he, in fact, was – I saw another familiar face in the crowd. A short blonde with the most adorable brown eyes that looked like he had flowers just floating around his childish figure. Next to him stood his polar opposite; a very tall, dark haired silent, masculine looking male.

They were also an unforgettable pair.

I found my hands fiddling with my messenger bag that had been strapped around my shoulder.

"Hey wait a second…" I muttered, undoing the bags latch and whipping out my sketchpad -I always carry it with me. I flipped back to the picture I had drawn last year of a young elementary boy and the teenager. The more I looked at it the more my memory got jogged. "Your that boy from the candy store!" I showed them what I was talking about.

They all came closer to the outstretched picture to get a better look. The faces in the picture were still blank but the structure itself was so similar that it was easy to see the similarities.

"You drew a picture of them?" Hikaru said.

"Are you stalking them or something" Kaoru finished the thought.

"What?!" I turned my head so fast to face them that I was surprised I didn't get whiplash. "No way! I don't even know them! Besides how could I stalk them when I'm half way around the world!" I exclaimed, angered and flustered by the matter of fact accusation.

"I don't know, sounds like something a stalker would say." They said together shrugging their arms so casual and glancing at me through half raised eyes. I could see it there, they were so happy to be getting a rise out of me. _'so this is what they meant by toy….uuuuughghhhh!' _

Brushing off the twins, guessing that the biggest blow to them would simply be to ignore them until they got bored with me, I refocused my attention to the previous matter at hand. In doing this a new thought struck me.

"Wait a second… You let an elementary student be part of the host club? Isn't that like child labor or something?" I questioned.

"Oh, he's not an elementary school student." A boy with a netbook and glasses spoke for the first time. Something about him seemed very cold, and calculating, and very intelligent. "That is Mitsukuni of the Haninozuka clan. He's the oldest of us all."

"The oldest?!" '_you've got to be kidding me… how can HE be the OLDEST? He looked so adorable and childlike…he even acted like one!' _I observed as he cradled a small bunny and seemed to skip around the tall stoic boy next to him.

"Man you sure do yell a lot" Hikaru grumped.

"Hey I'm getting a lot of surprises today so cut me some slack." I snapped back at him. '_So much for ignoring them.'_

"Although I'm assuming you already know most of us I believe its time we got these introductions over with. We have to open up for our other customers and it'll do our business no good if we're just standing around here talking to you." _'wow, blunt much.' _I thought.

"Brilliant thought Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Let me have the honors." And putting on the same demeanor he had when I first bumped into him a year ago he began to tell me who everyone was.

"That over there is Mori, the strong silent type." '_Well that explains a few things about him…'_

"Hani next to him is the boy Lolita type." _'I'm still not over the fact that he's the oldest..."_

"Hikaru and Kaoru are the mischievous types." _'Figures.' _I thought bitterly rolling my eyes in my mind or did I actual do that?

"Then there's Kyoya the cool type." _'He seems to be the only normal one… but I don't trust that look in his eyes.'_ I gulped at the thought.

" And of course I'm Tamaki, the princely type." He finished. '_So he acts like a charming prince to attract customers for the host club huh?'_ I thought back to how he was exactly like that when we first met.

"Okayyyy why did you just tell me your 'types'?" my question completely got ignored as Tamaki began talking about beauty and purpose of the host club, being extremely charming, yet still obnoxious the entire time.

"He's even on the job when the host club isn't even going on." I commented to myself. _'That act will never work on me again you can believe it.'_

"Come on," Haruhi said walking towards his table. "I'll get you caught up on as much as I can before any costumers arrive.

And essentially that's what happened. Customers flowed in fast but Haruhi was still helping me study. When some of his already 'regular' customers showed up they were surprisingly okay with it. In fact they were asking if Haruhi would tutor them sometime. However, although they did spend time awing at his kindness, it didn't take long for them to feel like they weren't getting enough attention. I still had a day and half's work to be caught up on.

"Well I guess we'll just have to do it tomorrow…" I said, biting the end of my pencil. Of course I'd try learning the material by myself but I'd need to double check with Haruhi to make sure I was doing it right.

"That would take entirely too much time." Kyoya popped out of no where. "You're being a hindrance to Haruhi." I opened my mouth to object the statement but he just cut me off. "If you really want Haruhi to get his customer quota then you should allow him to pay attention to the customers he's trying to reel in. I suggest scheduling a time after school for him to help get you caught up."

"Well." I said as nicely as I could. I had a feeling that didn't want to get on this guy's bad side. "I'm assuming you know how much time club activities will take up, isn't tee any free time in there?" Despite speaking as politely as possible I couldn't stop myself from trying to catch a peak at the netbook he seemed to constantly be holding. He easily adjusted the angle out of my sight and I gave the smallest of pouts.

"I'm afraid the Host club has a lot of events scheduled this week, there's a dance coming up over the weekend as well so he'll have to be preparing for that."

"Wait what's this about a dance?" Haruhi questioned. "I'm sorry sempai but I don't know how to dance…" He admitted a bit sheepishly, causing his current visitors to swoon.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi, we'll be sure to take care of that. Unfortunately the purposes for which this girl finds you in need of no longer stand." He flipped his netbook closed.

"Hey I'm not just here to get caught up okay? Haruhi is my friend. And kind of my rival." I shrugged the last part to myself.

"Well if school is what you want to get caught up in ask a teacher, or maybe look for a tutor. And I suggest that if you aren't going to be visiting with one of the hosts then perhaps you shouldn't be here." '_Wait, was this guy trying to kick me out?'_

"I'm not so sure if that attitude is very good for business." I chirped up in my defense. You may be wondering if I'm usually this abrasive with people and in all honesty, no I'm not. Normally I'm a very bubbly and kind person but for some reason I felt on my guard around these guys.

"In all due respect Miss Gray, you can't exactly afford any of what we sell and you are hindering our business by taking up Haruhi's time." '_So that's is, this guys just looking for a profit and there isn't one to be made in me.'_ I took a closer look at his eyes despite the glare from his glasses blocking out the view.

'_No, that's not it. There's something else, he doesn't want me here because he's worried about something. But how could I possibly pose any kind of threat?' _This was certainly something for me to ponder over later.

"Kyoya knock it off, it's my debt and I'll take care of it as it goes, I don't mind helping her out tomorrow." Haruhi stood up and moved closer to our conversation.

"Whoa, I've never seen Kyoya try to chase someone away so harshly before." Kaoru voiced from one side of Haruhi, Hikaru magically appearing on the other.

"I know, maybe she should just leave." He voiced.

'_When did they get there? Oh never mind… I'm never going to figure out how this place works.' _

"You guy's knock it off!" Haruhi was still trying to get a hold of the situation while I was just trying to catch up.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Mommy don't be rude to our guest! She's a friend of Haruhi's." Tamaki glided over to Kyoya's side.

"Mommy?…wait don't you guy's have tables with customers that you should be entertaining?" I questioned quietly. It appeared Hani was the only one still doing his – oh never mind.

"Why would you make Bee-Chan leave? Can't she stay and enjoy some cake?" The childish host interjected. I stared at the child and just wanted to hug him for how cute he was, I could see why girls gushed over him – he was just so adorable!

"As previously mentioned, if you bothered to listen to the conversation, she's trying to get some tutoring from Haruhi, not be a guest. Perhaps she can come back later if she has different intentions."

"Hey you're making it sound like I'm using Haruhi! He's my friend." Something seemed to click within all of their heads when I said that – well, except for Tamaki's.

"You're a good friend of Haru-chan?" Hani asked.

"Well… I'm not sure. I mean I would consider him a good friend of mine… whether he returns that opinion is up to him to decide." I answered.

"You do, do you? You consider HIM a good friend." Hikaru rested an elbow on my head and Kaoru was right behind him with the phrase, "How much do you really know about HIM?" Something about the way they were phrasing their sentences seemed weird, like they were double checking something.

"Well, yes" I said, exasperated and also a bit hesitant. "That IS what I just said."

The next thing I knew I was outside of the Host clubroom and the twins called after me "Please stop distracting our hosts! Come back some other time okay?" Then the doors were closed and I was left sputtering outside the door.

"Hey wait"! I pounded my fist against the door once. "What the heck just happened." I muttered to myself. There was something they were keeping from me I was sure.

"What are you doing?" I turned around slowly, still in a bit of shock over what just happened. Then I was face to face with Kirito. I raised a hand numbly.

"Oh hey. Didn't think I'd be seeing you around anymore." My voice wasn't unpleasant just, stating my thought.

"Ugh, don't go into that host club, those idiots are beyond irritating."

"You, have issues with the host club?" I asked.

"Not all of them just those twins, they annoy me to no end – our mothers are friends so I've been forced to interact act with them ever since we were little. Brats." I had one or two things I could point out about him that matched his description of the twins, but at the same time I couldn't say he was wrong about them.

"I can relate." I stated. Then a thought popped into my head. "Hey um, would you mind helping catch up in school? I know it's probably an inconvenience to you, see I've been sick for the past three days and I know you're an upper classman so you probably know this information…"I left the rest of the question hanging.

"Man you DO talk a lot." I shot him a look and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, but what's in it for me?"

"Ummm… the pleasure of my company?" I tried. I didn't really have anything to give him and hoped he'd appreciate the joke.

"That's not much. If anything you should be grateful for my company, which means you owe me double." And there his jerkiness goes. "Buuuuttt I don't really have anything better to do considering my own club duties are off for today." He tilted his head for me to follow and I had to jog lightly to keep up with his stride. "Just to let you know, I'll collect your payment when I figure out something of yours that I want."

I gulped…

I think I just made a deal with the devil.

_No way. _I thought, trying to shake off my bad feeling._ He couldn't be THAT bad. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**East Library: **

For someone to help me catch up Kirito was the right man for the job. I could see why he was in class 2-A and I assumed he must have been ranked as one of the top in his class. I had almost gotten caught up by the time the library was close to shutting down. Most of the kids had cleared out hours ago because they had better things to do and I had expected Kirito to leave too, but he didn't.

I was finding him surprisingly bearably and actually a little funny. After my current laughter had come down he got a little more serious.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, why aren't you wearing the school uniform?"

I blinked at him a few times, trying to see if that was a serious question. When he didn't start cracking up and saying it was a joke I decided to respond honestly. "I'm on the scholarship program and I can't afford the uniform… I though you knew that."

His eyes almost popped out of his head and he seemed to be looking at me differently then before. "Wait slow down here. YOU'RE one of the scholarship kids? You mean one of those _poor people? _" He jumped away from his seat and distance himself from me before he started pacing back and forth. I felt a more insulted by that then by anything else he'd said to me. His voice seemed tinged in disgust and discomfort when he mentioned 'poor people.'

"First off, middle class is not poor. Second off, yeah" I giggled a little at that trying to lighten the mood. "I thought the uniform would be a dead giveaway. How could you not pick up on that?"

"Well –" he sputtered. "I don't know! I though you rebellious! I didn't think you were smart enough to be an honor student!"

okay, I take back my last statement. THAT was by far the most insulting thing I'd heard him say. I just stared at him with an open mouth my face clearly displaying the feeling.

"Well can you blame me? I mean you got lost all the time! How could someone be that stupid?" Then a thought popped into his head and he glanced at me suspiciously and started backing away. "Unless it was a ploy for my attention!" He accused.

"Hey! Getting lost doesn't make you stupid it just makes you directionally challenged!" I stood up so I would appear more level with him, but he had a good 5 inches on me. "And who in their right mind would ever want YOU'RE attention!" I shot back. "In case you didn't realize it you're kind of an ASS!"

" An ass? Heh." He let out a small laugh at the end of the sentence. "You clearly haven't met my fan club. You have no idea who I am do you little miss rags?"

"Clearly not. I didn't think you'd be so prejudice against someone just because they have less money then you. Looks like I expect to much of people." I didn't even care to know who he was I just so upset. Not only was there a _literal_ wall dividing me and my only friend here, but I had been exiled from the host club for something that I didn't even know I did! And now this! Screw his help! I'd figure the rest out on my own. I hastily picked up my study materials and didn't even have to push myself past him because he moved out of the way as if I had been on fire.

_'You have GOT to be kidding me! He can't dislike poor people THAT much!' _This was exactly why I need Haruhi's friendship, it was hard enough relating to people whose childhoods' had been completely different then me NOT only by how much money they had but also the very country and customs they were raised in! At least Haruhi and I had the scholarship and middle-class status in common, it was easier to relate to him.

I'd be darned if they were keeping me out of the host club for long. Whatever they were keeping from me – I'd find it out so they'd have no reason to deny me anymore!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOX

After host club duties were over Haruhi decided to confront the club.

"What was that all about earlier Kyoya? Hikaru, Kaoru? Why'd you kick her out like that?"

"Yes Mother I was wondering the same thing. You have clearly upset our daughter and Papa is not happy with that." Tamaki joined in attempting to hug Haruhi but was intercepted by the twins.

"Don't you get it? Haruhi's friend doesn't know that Haruhi is really a girl. If she finds out it may get around and then Haruhi wouldn't be able to be part of the host club." Kyoya knew that would get Tamaki on his side. "Especially because she considers Haruhi such a good friend, if she finds out Haruhi was keeping this a secret from her, we don't know what she'd do to get revenge…"

"You're most certainly right! Mother always knows best, Haruhi, I forbid you from spending time with her! Oh but Haruhi should still have feminine influences! Papa is so conflicted!"

While Tamaki was having a debate with himself the twins took the time to point out another fact to get Haruhi on their side.

"If you can't be part of the host club then how will you pay off your debt?" They said in their typical unison fashion. Haruhi froze – she HAD originally intended to pay them back before becoming 'the host clubs dog' but in all honesty she had no idea how to do that.

"Bee wouldn't go blabbing that I'm a girl, she isn't like that." Haruhi defended. "Maybe I should just tell her."

"No! If you are getting such thoughts as to just let the secret out you are most certainly forbidden from seeing her again!" Tamaki exclaimed, coming out of his previous debate.

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with, just because I owe you a debt doesn't mean you decide every aspect of my life."

"Mommy, our daughter is going through a rebellious phase!" He turned around and cried onto Kyoya's shoulder.

"Oh brother…" Haruhi sighed. Well, she did mention how she didn't care if she was considered a boy or girl, and she honestly didn't care which one Bee thought she was. In addition, she didn't think Bee would say anything to anyone if she knew about it – what worried Haruhi was Bee finding out while they were in front of other people and getting surprised thus, revealing it by accident. That was one of the main reasons she just wanted to tell her!

She tried to slip away and get out of the madness but was intercepted by the twins again.

"You aren't going to go sneaking around and telling Bee the secret are you?" They questioned.

"No. I'm just going home." '_Although the next time I see her privately I might mention it.' _She thought.

Then she could hear the snap of Tamaki's finger echoing through the room.

"Then it's decided!" he proclaimed. " Someone will be with Haruhi at all times so she doesn't tell Bee! That girl is not to be trusted!"

"What? Hey! You can't just follow me around everywhere!" she protested. Before Tamaki was staring at her with sparkling eyes, gripping her shoulders lightly.

"Oh Haruhi, I know you don't understand but that girl can just not trustworthy! Trust you're father, she's no good for you!"

"Get off me!" She shook away and made her way to the exit.

"Soooo we starting the watching plan tomorrow or?" Hani asked.

"Just go after them." Was Kyoya's response. So Haruhi's escort out of school that day ended up being Mori and Hani, not nearly as bad as what she had been afraid of getting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Hikaru, before we head back home I have to get a book at the library." Kaoru mentioned as they walked through the halls.

"Sure, but can we make it quick?" He asked. "I'm dying to get home."

**East Library: 1 hour later**

"Have you found the book yet?" Hikaru called over to his brother, his fingers drumming against the table while his head lay on the smooth wooden surface.

"Not Yet Hikaru, it's a big library okay?" Was the response.

"You checked the computers didn't you?" Hikaru couldn't keep out the bored tone he had. He was bored out of his mind. Of course he loved his brother like… well like his brother and of course his only friend, but they'd been at school all day and he was itching to get home. It wasn't something to fight about, in fact he and Kaoru had never had a fight their entire lives, but that didn't mean they never got slightly annoyed at their own individual quirks.

The two were very different people, and thus could get on each others nerves at times – never anything major, just the occasional 'hurry up' or 'stop that' kind of thing.

They used to never understand why people had such difficulty seeing the difference when they could look at each other and see completely different people. Kaoru had a lot more patience then Hikaru and thought things through while Hikaru tended to act on emotion alone. They _DID _have very similar traits when they felt certain things but at their core they were different; that was one of the reasons they used to be mystified that no one could tell them apart. Until they came to the conclusion that people were just play things, stupid little toys.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be on this shelf somewhere, can you check the other end?"

"Sure thing." At least it was something to do. Hikaru sat up and lazily pushed the chair away from the desk, doing a quick pivot of the heel and heading over towards the other end. The closer he got down the long shelf the close he got to a very pleasant girlish laugh followed but what sounded to be a male's.

He rolled his eyes. _'Some stupid couple lost track of time in the library.' _He thought before he got close enough that his vision was granted access to the source of the laughter.

Immediately after he saw Bee he hid. _'Maybe I can get some proof that she really isn't to be trusted, then we can make sure she never comes to the Host club.' _

Turns out he didn't have to do much looking or listening, because the very next thing he saw was Kirito Chi.

"What's she doing with that bastard? More importantly what's he doing hanging out with her…he hates commoners. " He thought allowed. _'I knew it! She must be working with him to plot against the host club!' _

Kirito Chi. The only reason he and Kaoru were forced to interact with him was because their mothers had been close friends. Up until they were old enough to protest and actually be taken seriously they were forced to interact with him. Of course they just pulled classic pranks and put the kid down but the fact was, Kirito seemed to be up for the challenge. Although he never got as good as the twins it was a constant rivalry that Kirito had been reluctant to let go.

Although normally Hikaru and Kaoru bested him, there was something about Kirito that was off, as if he wouldn't let it rest until he was the last one laughing. Hikaru didn't doubt he'd go to any lengths to ruin the twins happiness.

For example Kirito had never had an interest in the host club until he found out the twins were part of it. Then he tried to get it taken away – he tried to get anything taken away from them that he could. When that didn't work, he made his own host club – they weren't allowed to be called 'Ouran High School Host Club' as that name was already taken and Hikaru had never cared enough to learn their real name. Although it was never as extravagant as Tamaki's, - because they didn't have... well Tamaki – it still generated a lot of attention.

Generally the female population of the school would enjoy each club for its own merits going to one of them one day and the other the next if they felt like it. They were fans of the different host's and their members respectively.

There were very few that actually acknowledge the rivalry between the two clubs themselves and chose to pick sides of their own, but for the most part, it was all just there for everyone to enjoy. The Ouran Host Club never really minded, but Hikaru and Kaoru felt that Kirito _DID _in fact mind. They had never been concerned about him before, but with this most recent development Hikaru felt left with a cause for suspicion.

That was, until Kirito became surprised that Bee was an honors student. In all honesty, Hikaru found the argument a little amusing. It was fun too see Bee get riled up – even more fun seeing her diss Kirito. When Bee stomped out of the room Hikaru felt he didn't need to be suspicious, especially if the slight tears in the eyes had anything to say about it.

Man was he glad he wasn't the one who had to deal with those tears. He felt sorry for whatever suck did.

He had noticed Kaoru's presence join him half way through Kirito and Bee's argument and asked him on his opinion after both of them had left.

"It might have been an act." His twin mentioned. "You sure they didn't see you?"

"I'm pretty sure, besides, I would have heard if one of them told the other to get into a fight."

"I think we should still be cautious. If Kirito gets his hands on the information that our newest host is a girl, who knows how he'll twist the information to try and rip the club apart." The younger of the two cautioned.

"Good point. Do you think she could fake tears though?"

"Hikaru, we fake tears all the time."

"True but we use that stuff," He waved his hand to represent their fake tear drops. "And you and I were both watching, she didn't put anything in."

"She could just be a good actress."

Hikaru shrugged at that. He didn't even know why he was trying to prove Kaoru wrong. '_Examining all the bases.' _He thought.

"You didn't even try looking for the book did you." Kaoru stated after a brief pause.

"I was spying on the enemy."

"Kirito isn't close enough to our league to be considered an enemy." Kaoru mentioned. It may have seemed a little too rude for him to say about a normal person, but not many people really liked Kirito and Kaoru was no exception.

"I was talking about that foreign girl."

"Oh. I don't think we need to worry about her too much. Lets just get home already."

"Yeah… sure."


	6. Uproar in the Library! Gambling Away!

**I'd first like to thank CrabsAndCakes for reviewing! It really inspired me to keep going! I'm glad you've been enjoying it and I hope you enjoy the future chapters! **

* * *

**Ch. 6: Uproar in the Library! Gambling away! **

On Friday, I attempted talking to Haruhi before class. So far things were going smoothly. I asked if he'd help me to double check my work and he did. I only had a few things wrong here and there, not nearly as bad as I thought I did. As soon as that was over we had a few minutes left before our first lesson would start and I tried to ask about why the host club had been so harsh with me - I had arrived early today and luckily enough so had Haruhi, that's the only reason we had some free time.

Unluckily she had the twins by her side the entire time.

Luckily only one twin sat on my left and the other was in front of him on Haruhi's left so we weren't sandwiched in or anything.

Unluckily I could feel their eyes burning into me the entire time I was talking to Haruhi. They were just trying to annoy me until I stopped talking to him but I wasn't going to have it. I could put up with whatever these twins had to throw at me.

And by that I mean LITERALLY throw at me. From just tossing paper balls to paper airplanes to spit balls, lets just say my dodging skills improved more rapidly then ever before throughout the course of the day. What really pissed me off is the teacher didn't do anything about it, but I figured I'd just shrug it off and show them they weren't going to stop me from seeing my one and only friend here.

I hated to admit it but the experience had me feeling a little bit down. But I wouldn't give up! It wasn't instilled in me to do so.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, lets take it back to my small interrogation of my friend.

"Its not because I'm foreign is it?" I had asked. He just shook his head.

"No I can tell you right now that's not it. Besides I'm pretty sure Tamaki has foreign blood so it'd have been pretty twisted if that was the issue."

"Wait, so you _do know_ what it is? I mean what did I do?" I questioned, trying to get as much out as I could.

"It's not really anything you did… I'm not really in a space to tell you at the moment." He made a slight point towards the twins that were now shooting me glares. I gulped a little and nodded my head.

"Do you think it would do me good or bad to find out what it was?" If Haruhi suggested against it, then maybe figuring out whatever it was I was trying to figure out wouldn't be such a good idea and I'd switch tactics to finding my way on the Host clubs good side, or maybe just staying under the radar until the whole thing blew over.

"Honestly I don't know why they're making such a huge deal out of it. I'd have no problem letting you kn-"

"Oh Haruhi don't you just say the oddest things." The twins interjected.

"It must be a commoner thing and as adorable as that little conversation was to watch it's getting annoying to listen to." Kaoru added.

"Certainly it's end is long over do."

I gave them a flat look and I could tell by Haruhi's huff that he was just as upset with all of this as I was. However he had just given me one of the most important pieces of information – he was willing to tell me whatever it was that they were so scared of me knowing. If I could just get him alone – wow that sounds creepy – but if I could, then this could all get cleared up and I could explain to them that whatever they were freaking out about was no big deal.

Then I could be Haruhi's customer and help him out while still seeing him everyday!

Sure it wasn't the BEST idea but it sounded really good to me.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

One of the major flaws in my not-thought-out-at-all-plan was that the host club seemed to have someone escorting Haruhi everywhere 24/7. At least, that's what it felt like with Hikaru and Kaoru hovering over him – not literally but you get what I mean – all throughout class.

In between throwing paper objects at me of course.

Then as soon as class was over they latched onto him and began escorting him to the club activities. I barely had time to register they had gotten out of their seats before they were already at the door and Haruhi was commanding he be released.

Yeah, like you could ever get those twins to listen.

It seemed that now that Haruhi was already in the host club I would have to go in there if I was to get any more clues.

I figured I could just casually waltz in. They had said I could return if I was there to visit a host, so I planned on just hanging around out there. Surely if I kept that up then eventually they would let something slip and the secret would be revealed.

The only problem was that I wasn't even in the room for 5 minutes when Kyoya gave the order that I leave. The next thing I knew both elbows were looped firmly with that of two others and I had been spun around to face the door.

This time I picked up on what was going on.

"Hey, hey hey, calm down I'm here to see a host!" I tried and was given enough time to spin back around and see that the twins had been the bouncers trying to toss me out the door.

Kyoya told them to get back to work and that he'd deal with me himself.

"I'm terribly sorry but all of our hosts are very busy at the moment, you'll have to come back another day." He stated, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh really? But apparently they're free enough to act like club bouncers."

"I'd watch the attitude if I were you Miss Gray." His tone was full of menacing authority. I tried calming myself down and took a deep breath.

"Okay look, you said I could come back if I was here to see a host and I am." I reasoned. "You and I both know there are some open seats in here."

"Yes I said you could come back but I also told you they were all busy, seating space has nothing to do with being preoccupied."

"Come on, I mean, what did I ever do to get on you're guys' bad side?" I couldn't take not knowing.

"You're not on our bad side Miss Gray, whatever would make you think that?" I just sat there staring at him incredulously for a bit, wondering if that was a serious question.

"I can't believe you just said that – okay look, I don't know what it is I did but I'm sorry, now can I please visit my friend Haruhi."

"Whether you were on our bad side, or want to visit your friend or whatever, the matter still stands that all of our hosts – Haruhi included – are working. If that is all then you can just turn around and leave." I wanted to stand my ground, I really did, but this guy… I had no idea how I'd ever get past him, especially with this new dark like aurora that seemed to be emitting from him.

Like the scaredy cat I am, I retreated momentarily. And like the klutz I am I fell flat on my face when I tried to walk away with my dignity somewhat in tact. I thought about just laying there for a while but then slowly picked myself up and brushed off my dress before continuing on my way.

I could hear the girls that just entered giggle and then request to see Tamaki – of whom they were directed to immediately. I froze in my tracks. I wanted to turn around and exclaim "Ah HAH! I told you!' But then surely he'd just say "A spot opened up after you turned to leave and these girls just happened to refill it." And then end it with a polite and clearly false smile. Even though we both would have known it would have been a lie.

I figured the only way I'd get in there was with a disguise.

But... how would I get one? All I had was the clothes I brought with me and all the girls in there were wearing the school uniform, I'd be recognized in a split second. What I needed was a uniform and possibly wig – my hair stood out way to much for its own good with the bottom being light honey blonde and the top being variations of dark browns.

I rummaged through my messenger bag and grabbed out a deck of cards. I wasn't normally a betting person and I didn't really know any betting games but I did know how to play a game of bull, and if I could convince someone to bet me on that game then maybe I'd be able to borrow someone's uniform for a little while. As for my hair, I doubt anyone was going to just have a wig laying around. I think I'd be able to style it in a bob style if I owned enough pins. If I was able to get all the blonde tucked back then it would look like I just had short brown hair.

I breathed out deeply. I needed to suck up enough courage to try and get people to play me – which would involve making a big announcement. And being completely honest even if I had friends here to back me up I still would have been too reserved of a person to make this kind of statement.

I guessed one of the best places to find people to bet would be in one of the libraries considering it was always too loud in there to study. The closest one was in the east wing which, currently brought the unpleasant memory of my argument with Kirito.

Oh well. Time was wasting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXX

I don't know how I did. I honestly have no clue how I was able to do it. Somehow, I managed to get myself siting around the table with a group of girls betting.

Granted, these girls seemed more rebellious then others, a little more tomboyish than elegant. I took a wild guess that their parents weren't to happy with that while I on the other hand was relieved that not all of them were perfectly dainty flowers -with the exception one of them was just a friend of them and she was shy and reserved. Also she was adorable. If they had all been flowery girls, then convincing them to gamble a dress might have been near impossible.

All I had really done was sputter out a few words that couldn't be heard over the clamor of people.

"Hey, um I'm looking to make a wager…" I had muttered. Obviously no one heard me so I had repeated the phrase a little bit louder then before. "Hey! I um… I'm looking for someone to bet me!" Still no one heard me, and before my courage left me – if I had any to begin with – I marched over to the nearest shelf grabbed the thickest book I could find and pulled out a chair to stand on.

I took a peak at where the librarian was meant to be and saw that someone up above must have been on my side because for whatever reason they weren't there right now. With shaking hands I let the book drop onto the table and squeezed my eyes shut. A silent hush went throughout the room and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears, my face must have looked beat red and when I finally got enough guts to open my eyes and see everyone staring at me – something I had to get a hold of quickly or I might lose their attention – I cleared my throat so they all knew this wasn't all pointless attention seeking.

Although I'm sure some of them would still think that anyway.

"Look. I need to borrow an Ouran Uniform –" Some people started chatting again after that while very few still decided to pay attention. Some people were already whispering that I was an attention seeker or that I was just looking to dirty up one of their uniforms. "Look I'm willing to bet for it, I just want to borrow not to keep."

"Oh really? And what could you possibly have to bet that we want?" One of the girls called out. She had short black hair that looked vary undone, as if it was her own little sign of rebellion against all things fancy.

"Well I don't really have much…" Crap. I never thought about anything that I could offer up to them.

"New money's right, why would we place a bet if there was no gain for us. I mean hheeellloooo?" One of the more airheaded girls stated causing her friends to burst into giggles.

_'New money?' _I wondered. _'Explains why she isn't as prissy as the rest of them…'_

"I'll play for dares." I blurted. And they paused as if contemplating it.

"What kind of dares?" A male called out. I shrugged, unsure.

"I don't know, any kind."

"So you'd strip down naked in run around the school?" He called back and same other boys started whistling while the some girls scoffed in disgust.

"No!" I nearly screeched, my face flushing red all over again. " Any REASONABLE dares that won't get me expelled." I clarified.

"How do we know you'd do the dare?" The first girl who spoke called out again.

"Look you just have to take my word for it okay."

"What do you even want the uniform for?" Another person asked.

"That… is a little personal." I muttered.

"Hey listen missy none of us are gonna take a bet unless we know what you want the uniform for in the first place." The new money girl spoke again.

"Look I'll only tell you if you decide to play the game." I announced over the once again chattering voicing.

"And you'll still do a dare?"

"Yes. Of course – again only REASONABLE dares." I emphasized, taking a look throughout the crowd at the male specimen.

It went silent for a while. Well, silent for the people who weren't ignoring my announcement.

I stared at the new money girl who seemed to be my best bet. She glanced at a couple of her friends and seemed to be saying some things to them before returning my glance.

With a shrug she began stalking her way over. "We're in." she declared in a voice that made any declaration seem absolute. " What's the game?"

The corners of my lips turned up in a smile as I saw her friends following her over. I jumped off the chair and stuck out my hand for when she came over. She returned the gesture with a strong grip.

"My names Chieko Hatarashi, behind me is Aya, Miyuki, Eriko and Sachi." She said tilting her head in the general direction of each person.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bee Gray and the game we play is bull."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

While most people went out about their business some people did pull up chairs around our little table to see how the game was played and how it would turn out. They would listen too and add banter with us.

I had to say, I was really liking the laid back attitude of Chieko, something about her just made a person kick back and relax. It was comforting and nice to joke around with someone.

When I had informed the girls that I needed the dress as a disguise to sneak into the host club Chieko had laughed and said "Okay first off why would you ever want to go to the Host club its just a bunch of girls fawning over guys putting on an act. And secondly why do you need a uniform? I didn't think those guys had a dress code. Heck I hear that half the time they have their shirts off."

"Well… I'm kind of banished, but I need to sneak in because I'm trying to confirm a suspicion I have." I mentioned the first part sheepishly and spit the last sentence out quickly to defend myself.

"Banished! Woah I applaud you how'd you manage to pull that one off?"

"I wasn't trying too! In fact I have absolutely no idea what I did, which is what I'm trying to figure out."

"So tell me, which one of these guys do you despise the most?" She questioned after a brief pause.

That question took me a bit off guard and I had no idea why she would want the information, but I was worried she may back out if I withheld it. "Honestly… I don't think I despise any of them really… if you want to know who gets on my nerves the most then hands down it's Hikaru and Kaoru those guys are so utterly annoying. Hikaru more so then his brother." I tugged at my hair a bit just thinking about it. She gave me a smirk after hearing the information.

"Look whatever that game you were talking about was, I'll play. But if I or one of my girls wins, then you have tooo….." She made a sly glance back at her pals who seemed to have caught on to what she was saying. "You have to go up to one of the twins – I don't personally care which one, hey you could do both if you want – but you have to go up to one of them and kiss them for at least 10 seconds on the day and time that I would inform you of at a later date." She said. My face must have looked disgusted because she said "Disgusting I know, but hey there's no point in a dare if it isn't something you wouldn't normally do."

She had a point. And something about the way she carried herself told me she wasn't out to get me or anything, she just wanted a fun game with something at stake.

I mulled it over for a little while, that was not something I wanted to do what so ever. There wasn't any guarantee that I would win this either… maybe I should just give up on trying to learn the secret until they forgot about me… but that would have made all of this pointless. So preparing myself for the worst I swallowed hard and agreed.

"Fine."

Around fifteen minutes later I had three cards left, Chieko had 5 and the others had from 8 -15. Because of the larger group I had to pull out an extra deck so there were roughly 104 cards in total. I already knew I was going to win. By the time it got back around to me the number I was suppose to put down would be 6, and all three cards in my hand happened to be 6's.

The game in all honesty was easily to plot out if you were able to count ahead far enough. And like all card games, have a bit of luck.

Of course like all players do when another player lays down their last cards they called BS. But they were wrong, and I proved it when I flipped the cards over to show them that I hadn't been lying.

"Alright, good game." Chieko said in defeat. "Drat I was looking forward to that dare… guess I'll just have to get someone to do that another time…so anyway, I have a spare dress over in my dorm room if you'll follow me, but I do have one last question."

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"You're plot to disguise your looks seem fair enough but how will you ever disguise that accent?"

Without warning my head fell against the table – starling them and surprising myself that I was comfortable enough to express myself without thinking about it. "Owww…." I muttered. "Someone please remind me never to do that again."

"You're kidding me right?" She started chuckling, recovering much faster then the other girls. "You didn't think of that? Aren't you supposed to be a super smart or something?"

" Suppose to be yes? Whether I am or not has recently been put up for debate." My voice came out mumbled when my face was rested on the table.

"You are a real card!" Chieko cheered. "Well you've gotten this far, I'm sure you'll figure something out." She pushed her seat out from the table and was making a gesture for me to follow when I came up with a brilliant idea.

"Wait." I stated and she stopped in the middle of her gesture. "You could be my voice."

"Ummm… have you gone insane or something? How am I suppose to be your voice, I'm not some ventriloquist."

"No that's not what I meant." I said, excitedly standing up and gripping her shoulders lightly. "I'm not going to be able to speak, obviously that'd be a dead give away. _But_ if I was just shy and you were a friend speaking for me then it'd work!"

She stared at me oddly, seemingly surprised that I'd stood up.

"Yeah… well I suppose that'd work." She said relaxing. "But I'll have you know that I won't be bought to easily. The dress was part of the original bet, but me being your little speaker was not. If you want that too then we have to go another round. I'll even make it shorter on you, just you and me. But this time we play a game of Hanafuda. If I win it's the same deal as last game – except… after mulling over what you said I think Hikaru is definitely the twin you should kiss. I mean, you said he's the most irritating right? " She raised her eye brows at me "You in?"

"As much as I don't like risking myself again I have to admit I like how you think." I let go of her and calmed down. "Teach me how to play and I'm in."

There was no way I could lose.

Except for the fact that I did.


	7. Party Plan Disaster! Haruhi Revealed!

**First I just want to thank you all for following my story :) getting that kind of news lightens my day and literally makes me squel with joy. Because I know this update is later then the others, its a little longer then the rest. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Also: Thanks you Aura'sHope for your review! I hope this chapter can make you as happy as your review made me! :) This ones for you.**

* * *

**Ch. 7 Party Plan Disaster! Haruhi revealed!**

After Chieko and her friends guided my numb wide eyed body to her dorm room and supplied me with her spare uniform I was able to snap out of my daze and change into it.

"It's not like you have to kiss him right when you see him or anything." She rolled her eyes. "Come on don't be such a drama queen. Look, I'll even be your voice like you wanted me too."

I think that was her way of being comforting, which the last bit of her sentence did help me calm down a little.

"The fact that you decide when I have to kiss him is what worries me the most." I muttered through a mouth of pins. I was trying to follow an online video that was meant to tell me how to make my long hair into a faux bob. I had seen it on one of the nights I was staying up late browsing the internet for no other reason then to stay up late and browse the internet.

I have to say the girl in the video made it look a lot easier then it was.

"Here let me help you with that." Aya, the most reserved of them all, said. Her fingers swiftly and gracefully moved through my hair, following the video tutorial far better then I ever could.

"Thanks a lot Aya." I said, shooting her a grateful smile.

"No problem" she replied in that soft voice of hers.

"Eeepp. You're just so cute." I couldn't help but state as I leaped to hug her gently.

"Wow." Sachi commented. "That's weird."

"Well geez thanks for boosting my confidence." I said in a monotone, letting the adorable Aya go. "Look I know I don't exactly rock short hair but –"

"No not that, just you and Aya, with your hair like that you two look pretty similar, I mean, she's got foreign blood through a couple lines in her family so she looks more western then the rest of us do."

"Yeah, you're right Sachi…" Chieko commented, leaning in to get a better look. "I mean, Gray over there is a little bit taller and looks more western, her hair is a shade darker too, but all in all they seem pretty similar. Even the eyes. If I didn't know any better I would say you two could pass for sisters."

"Wow, that is weird." I said.

"Told you!" Sachi exclaimed, her burgundy hair – which I was told had been dyed as a sign of rebellion – bounced and the smile painted across her face eliminated the need for her to have said it in the first place.

I just stuck my tongue out at her jokingly. "Oh hush up."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but shouldn't you guys hurry it up? Clubs are going to be shutting down soon in around an hour so if you want to get any information – however you're planning to get it – you might want to think about leaving." Eriko chipped in.

"That is an excellent point!" I stated. "Well, Chieko, shall we be off?" I asked, all of a sudden feeling a little unsure of how to talk to her.

I honestly never thought I'd make it this far, I really hoped she didn't ask me what my plan of action would be…

"Yup ready as I'll ever be." She propelled her body off of the bed she had just been laying on. "I'll see you girls later." She called over her shoulder.

"Thanks again!" I called back before following Chieko out and shutting the door.

XOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXXOXOXOOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXO

"Chieko Hatarashi? That's odd, I didn't peg you as the type to ever come and visit here." Were the first words out of Kyoya's mouth as soon as Chieko asked to be seated with a host.

"I'm not really here for me." She stated, hand on her hip. " My friend here has wanted to come but is too socially reserved to go alone so I finally sucked it up and came with her." I tried my best to act as shy as I could, hiding behind Chieko with one hand gripping her sleeve and the top of my head barely visible from my huddled position – or so I assumed.

"I see, and who might she be?" He asked, flipping through a little black book.

"Uhh –" She seemed at loss for words. Considering Kyoya had information on her despite her having no information about him, she assumed he probably knew about any viable customer, which means he'd know if she pulled a fake name out of nowhere.

"Aya." I coughed lightly so hopefully only she could hear.

"Aya. Aya Mikubuki." She stated.

"Hmmm" He glanced at his book and then at me, or, what he could _see_ of me. "I heard she was reserved but I never imagined she was this shy. You may want to get your photo updated as well Miss Mikubuki, it appears its outdated."

I peaked my head out the tiniest bit more and nodded to show that I'd heard him.

"Very well, since it's your first time here may I recommend you see Tamaki, he is our most popular host."

"Actually, the reason that Aya became so randomly interested in the host club was because she heard a lot of good things about a new face – what was his name …Hetio …Haru … Hama –"

"Haruhi?"

"Ah yes, Haruhi! Are there any spots available for him?" Kyoya paused a split second longer then I would have liked. He was suspicious I could tell. The worst part is I had no idea if it was for just us or for anyone that asked to visit Haruhi.

"Alright. His right over there, just make yourselves comfortable."

So we did. And for that time I pretended to be shy as best as I could while observing everything I could about the host club. So far the only thing I was getting was the different ways the hosts would charm their guests.

Tamaki's was obvious and, having fallen for the act myself at first, I could relate to why girls fawned over his prince like charms.

Hani's was his adorableness, and coupled with Mori's silent protectiveness it was understandable why girls would visit them.

Hikaru and Kaoru's was… interesting….yeah… that's a word for it. I still couldn't believe I'd have to kiss Hikaru. I almost threw a couch pillow at him for being so annoying without him even knowing how annoying he was being but restrained myself and just remembered to keep looking for clues.

Although Kyoya was part of the host club it seemed he mostly did observing and chatting with girls on occasion. Then when a face came in he was unfamiliar with or perhaps it was their second or third time there he'd direct them to where they needed to be. Originally I had thought he'd done that with everyone but as it turns out, he only did that with newbies until they got into the flow.

If I were to look for any clues with him I would be out of luck. Actually, if I were to look for any clues with any of them I would be out of luck. They were working and so they were focused on work, not covering up whatever it was they were trying to hide.

Right now my only REAL lead seemed to be Haruhi just giving me the answer.

How pathetic, getting the answer from my rival in knowledge… but…I wanted to know so bad!

A couple of times I tried revealing myself to Haruhi, but I kept feeling like Kyoya was within hearing distance… clever boy. I hated to admit how admirable that was when it was such a hindrance to me. But I'll admit it, it was admirable. If he wasn't my current enemy I might have been interested in getting to know him.

Funny… I had to get past enemies to get to my rival. I snorted a bit at my own joke and the little group around Haruhi turned to me.

"Aya, I haven't heard you talk at all since you've been here… are you okay?" Haruhi asked politely, voice filled with genuine concern.

"Yeah she's fine, just really shy is all. She admires you so much." Chieko came in with a quick cover up.

Bless that girl.

I just risked my position for joke that hadn't even been that funny. '_Yeah you need to get better jokes…' _Thanks…

Unfortunately it seems that the unfunny joke would be the ruin of me. You see in that little snort of mine, some hair fell in my face. Out of habit I brushed it way and in doing so I jostled my hair and one of the pins came loose. It might not have been much of a problem, if not for the events that occurred next.

The girl sitting next to me wanted to make conversation – seemingly so I'd open up a little more. My hair happened to be the topic.

"You have lovely hair it looks extremely soft, what do you use on it?" she questioned reaching over to push back a few strands I had missed. This in turn caused the loose pin became completely loose and just a few strands of honey blonde were let down.

The next thing I knew a hand clapped on my shoulder and a chill ran up my spine. I knew Kyoya was there I was just too scared to look.

"Well, _Aya _it seems we have received contact that you're needed elsewhere."

"I'm not expected anywhere." I attempted to counter until I realize I just spoke… which means I gave away my accent. _Smooth move Bee, smooth move. _

"What's this? Do we have an imposter here? As if that messenger bag wasn't a dead give away," Kyoya questioned in his dark tone. It wasn't even a question, he knew the answer as soon as he saw my hair, maybe even before then.

And I couldn't believe I'd brought my messenger bag with me – I guess the habit of bringing it everywhere I go wasn't doing me much good when it came to going under cover.

"Bee?" Haruhi asked, brows furrowing.

I glanced at Chieko for help she gave a blank stare from me to Kyoya, who had also turned to look at her.

The gasp she gave was so blatantly fake. "Whhattt you're an imposter?" Now Kyoya and I had mirroring, flat expression.

"Get out." He stated just as flatly and demanding as his face looked.

"Yes sir." My eyes widened at the tone in his voice, it reminded me of a very angry father. I jumped out of my seat and began stalking my way over to the door.

"Well I should probably go follow that girl and figure out who she was –" Chieko said walking backwards to explain to the audience of Haruhi's guests. "I'm sure Aya won't believe this story no sir –"

"Leave."

"Chill I'm going." She said turning with her hands up in surrender.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

"I'm still confused as to what you wanted to get there." Sachi commented.

Chieko was laying her bed, this time she was playing catch with herself and the wall. The constant thump of the ball could be heard throughout the room. Sachi was the only other girl there currently. The others had gone a home a while ago while Sachi was a boarding student like us.

"I don't know what I was looking for, just anything out of the ordinary! Seeing if they'd give anything away."

"Sooo are you feeling pretty stupid now that you're little plot gained you absolutely nothing and you still are gonna have to kiss Hikaru whenever I tell you too?" I shot Chieko a glare while she just smirked, eyes still on the ball she was catching.

"What do you think?" I monotoned. "But look, I didn't figure out nothing, I figured out that they aren't going to give anything away when customers are around –"

"Shouldn't you have already guessed that? I mean if they're going to such lengths to keep you from figuring it out then there not going to be obvious around a bunch of people." I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"As I was saying – I'm going to need to catch them when they have their guard down. And the perfect opportunity is tomorrow! There's no school but they're having some kind of dance on Sunday so they're getting the ballroom they're going to use ready tomorrow. I could sneak in pretending to be a worker and spy on them at the same time."

"Alright weirdo, I don't have anything that will help you with that one. Guess I can just wish you good luck considering your plans haven't exactly worked out that well so far." She grunted, ceasing her game of catch and rolling onto her stomach so she was looking at me right side up.

"Hey cut me some slack I'm new to this whole scheming thing." She rolled her eyes.

"You could go to the dance too you know."

"I highly doubt I'd be able to get in,"

"Are you kidding, they have one every year you get to just waltz right in. Kyoya will be too busy keeping the event organized and the hosts will be to busy entertaining to keep you out."

"But you said it yourself earlier – they're going to certain lengths to make sure I don't find out whatever it is I don't know. I bet my life they'll bring in people to look out just for me –"

"Oh don't you feel special."

"Will you quit doing that." She raised her hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "Anyway, I don't think they'll be letting their guard down and I have no skills to just crash a party –"

"You got that right." Sachi chimed, an amused smile on her face

"Seriously?" I threw my hands in the air from exhaustion due to all these interruptions. Sachi and Chieko just started laughing quietly and I couldn't help but join in. "Okay but my point is that I'm not going to get an opportunity then. And who knows when the next opportunity will present itself when either Haruhi is alone or they're not on their guard. I need to take this chance while I have it."

"Alright. Do what you want. And give me a call if you want to make another bet – I'm interested to see the things you would do." I think my face went pale white at that.

I think I would just turn in for today…

XOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOOX

Haruhi hadn't been able to talk to Bee and let her know what was going on because of her constant escorts. They were really starting to get on her nerves. Honestly she might not have been so eager to let Bee know the truth if it wasn't for all of this foolishness. If Bee knew the truth then maybe she'd finally get a few moments of peace away from the host club and they'd leave Bee alone.

She knew Bee was pretty antsy to know what was going on if her attempts to get into the host club had anything to do with it. Earlier today she had even made it pretty close by actually getting in with a clever disguise. It seems like neither of them were getting any relief.

And because of that Haruhi was becoming increasingly irritated.

Meanwhile she did have something to distract herself with. She had to learn how to waltz for the dance on Sunday. For the past couple of days Kanako had been staying after host club duties, and sometimes before, to help Haruhi learn how to dance the waltz. Today was no different.

Everyone had cleared out except for the hosts themselves and Kanako. Tamaki was sulking by a windowsill when they stopped to take a break from dancing and Kanako's fiancé came in the room. She got flustered and left and that's actually

WHEN they found out that he had been her fiancé.

When Tamaki exclaimed that it was the job of the hosts to make every girl happy the first thing she thought was that he was being hypocritical. She knew one girl they certainly weren't making very happy and they didn't make HER very happy when they invaded her private life. Example A being the photo of her he someone got his hands on and enlarged. (He had shown them all before Kanako had showed up that day.)

The second thing she thought was that she wanted no part in this.

But the scheming eyes of the host club informed her she would be a key point in this plot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXX

Saturday

I found out that I had a mailbox today. Yeah, I had no idea that I had one before, but I had run into Sachi right when I left my room. I mean – I literally ran into her and some papers went flying. I rushed to apologize and helped her pick it up when I realized they looked like they were from the mail.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh from my mailbox – cheesy I know in this age of technology but my parents like to write me hand written letters when they think I'm getting lonely." She rolled her eyes. "Although almost everyone of them asks me to dye my hair back to brown."

"You have a mailbox?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know? We all do. Most people use it to order things online, but I've never been to into that – well, unless its video games of course. I don't know if you'd have anything – no offense – but I'll take you there if you want." She offered.

"Yeah sure."

So as it turns out a little room by the main office was a mailroom like area. There was another desk in front of it with a woman sitting at the front. All you had to do was tell her your room number and she'd check the mailbox for you.

To my utter shock I actually did have a letter addressed to me by my parents. I couldn't help the bright smile that lit up my face. It was nice to have something comforting from home, especially from my family. We had been skyping each other every Friday so far – last night included despite how hectic it may have seemed, but this was a happy surprise.

Briefly I wondered how they knew I had a mailbox but I figured it must have been a detail in one of the enrollment letters or e-mails that I might have skipped over.

I didn't open it right there, I just took it back to my room to read it. '_Things are really looking up_.' I couldn't help but think to myself as I flopped on my bed and did my best to open the envelope without tearing it to pieces.

_To our lovely daughter Bee,_

_Sorry this won't be able to reach you for some time and I suppose you're rolling your eyes wondering why I didn't just send an e-mail – and if you want to respond that way rest assured its all good. I just thought a hand written letter was a dying breed and in essence that makes it more special – more rare._

_Although I'm sure you've already informed me of the usual questions – "How are you? How's school life? Are you making any friends?" – the answers may have changed and they're still worth asking. At the time of this letters' creation we're all doing great. Although you're mother and I still don't know if sending you over there was the right thing, I'm trusting you're handling yourself well._

The letter went on for a little while longer and I reread it a few times just for the sake of imagining my father and mother's voice. My mom had written a portion of her own a little ways down. But what I loved the most was the way the letter ended.

_We're proud of you for working hard and reaching for your dreams, we'll be supporting you all the way. If you're ever missing home just read this. Love you kiddo._

_Mom and Dad_

With an even more upbeat attitude then I started with this morning I began feeling confident I'd be able to sneak into the host club once more. I was praying that the workers didn't have a direct uniform – that would make this a lot easier. But chances were they did and in that case I would just have to get creative.

I was casually walking through the halls, glancing out the window the station bellow and was pleased to see that the uniform appeared very casual. And when I was able to catch a peek of workers in the halls, there did appear to be a few girls so I wouldn't have to pretend to be a boy or anything.

That was a relief.

The uniforms were relaxed but all they same they were still uniforms. The pants were very distinct jean-like navy with a white stipe on one side. The shirts were variations of black, navy or white, all with a large either white of black logo on the back depending on the color of the shirt. I had a hat that I could tuck my hair into, but as for the logo and the stripe on the pants…

What could I do about those? The material of the pants looked similar to jeans so I could use some of my own, but the problem would be the white strip. I had no sewing skills and I didn't know anyone who did….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOOXOXOXO

My hair was pinned so tightly into my hat it was painful. Meanwhile I had used a few fabric paints a friend back in America had given me for my last birthday – I hadn't had a reason to use them yet so this was a great stroke of luck. I recreated the logo on the back of a plain black shirt and the strip on some regular dark wash jeans. I felt bad messing them up like that, but it was for the sake of going undercover so I steeled my determination.

Now I was waiting for a group of workers to come in and as soon as a saw two of the girls turning the corner caring a box of decorations I deposited my messenger bag next to the door and jumped in and gave them a hand. When they asked me who I was I explained that I was knew and this was my first job. They seemed to just shrug it off and appreciate the help.

I kept my eyes down as we passed by Kyoya who was near the door observing the things being brought in and directing people where to place what.

When I was in and we set the boxes down I hid behind some of the bigger decorations and just peaked out now and then trying to catch anything out of the ordinary.

Haruhi was learning how to ballroom dance with some girl, which may have been out of the ordinary or not, I wasn't very sure about their regular activities considering I had been banished my first day being there. I pouted to myself as I thought about it. As far as listening to what they were saying I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying and because no one was setting anything up yet – just carrying in all the things they would be setting up – I didn't want to risk being spotted by attempting to get any closer.

So I waited until they began setting up and that was around the same time that the girl dancing with Haruhi excused herself so she could do the rest of her day's activities.

When everyone was bustling about getting things done, I'd pitch in while gradually trying to move myself closer to the Host club – made all the more difficult by the fact most of them kept moving around the room doing various things. Before long some were even being directed by Kyoya to help pitch in so I'd have to try getting near people I didn't think would figure me out and see if they said anything…

Kyoya was out for sure, he'd see through me in a split second if he got a close enough look at my face or even clothes. The outfit may have blended in from a distance, but if you were to get a closer inspection you'd be able to pick out differences.

The twins I immediately ruled out. They'd find a way past my disguise and then I'd have to deal with it… have to deal with them. I couldn't help but shiver again thinking about the fact I was going to have to kiss Hikaru and every time I looked at his face I was reminded of it. Kaoru's reminded me a bit of it too but because I had figured out the difference between them I was aware of which one I was talking too – despite their perfectly mirrored faces – so Kaoru's was a little less difficult to look at.

Then there was Hani and Mori. Mori was silent but he was also loyal. I doubted he would be willing to keep me a secret if he figured out who I was – unless Hani asked him not to tell. So I would have to convince Hani if worst came to worst. I didn't know how well that would go, he was adorable and childish but I felt that he was also very intelligent. And I didn't want to be one to doubt Hani's loyalty either… however he was more likely to keep the secret for me.

Finally there was Tamaki who was currently hanging around Haruhi trying to show how good he was at setting things up.

Perfect.

That kid was ridiculous and oblivious. He'd give away hints without even knowing what he was giving hints too! And best of all he'd be the least likely to recognize who I was.

_'Almost there!' _I thought triumphantly finishing off the lights I currently had been setting up and getting off the ladder as fast as I could. Right when I was about to reach hearing distance they moved again – it seemed like Haruhi was allowed to leave to get his own things done all the while being escorted by Tamaki much to Haruhi's apparent dismay.

_'I am so sorry for you right now…but not as sorry as I am for me' _I hung my head in despair. Looks like I'd have to make my way over to Hani and Mori now. Before I was able to switch my goal, Haruhi and Tamaki were coming in my general direction. I tilted my hat down a little to hide my face as they passed.

"Oh this is wonderful! Daddy's finally getting some quality time with his little girl!"

"Knock it off Sempai you're just walking me to the entrance…"

"Why can't daddy take you home?"

"You're not my dad!" Haruhi snapped. "And keep dreaming if I'm ever gonna let you come to my house."

_Wait… did he say … little girl? To Haruhi? And again with this daddy business?_ I must have heard them wrong. Shaking my head as if to shake off the thought I continued my spying – I couldn't let that little conversation distract me from finding valuable clues to whatever secret they were hiding.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

I had been listening to Hani and Mori for a full twenty five minutes and I hadn't found out anything useful so far. All Hani was talking about was cake and how excited he was for the dance tonight. Something or other about a girl name Kanako – who I learned was the girl who had helped teach Haruhi how to dance – and her fiancé. That made me curious, and I wondered if it was part of the secret.

Currently there was a small divider decoration dividing me from them and when their voices trailed off I peaked out one end to see if they had left. Well they weren't there that was for sure. I was going to go out the other end only to jump up with a little screech when I saw Hani peering at my face with his childish lips pursed.

"Bee-Chan is that you?"

_'Oh crap! I better start begging'. _

"shhhhh! Please don't tell on me Hani!" I whispered, pleading with my eyes.

"Well that scream you gave might give you away…" He stated childishly.

"Good point, maybe we should move locations and discuss this further else where?" I offered, hoping they would hear me out rather then just toss me to the wrath of Kyoya.

A little while later we were hidden behind a few pieces of larger décor that had yet to be placed anywhere.

And I told them why I was trying so hard to figure out the secret – Haruhi was my only friend I had here and I wanted to be able to talk and hang out with him, it was hard feeling like I was all alone in this.

"It's okay Bee-Chan! I always liked you anyway, we can be friends too if you want! Right Mori?" The smaller boy smiled up at the completely silent one. He gave a nod of agreement. "But we can't tell you the secret oookkkayyy?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I figured that would have been a long shot. I understand. And yeah, we can be friends. Thanks you guys."

We were about to walk away from our little hidden talking spot when a new question occurred to me. "Hey, just out of curiosity, how'd you guys know I was behind the divider anyway?"

"We saw someone go behind it, and they never came out. Also, a shadow gets cast on the other side." Mori stated. And for a little while I didn't speak because it was the first time I ever heard HIM speak. Before I promptly turned around and banged my head against the wall – lightly this time.

Too bad it still hurt.

"Please remind me never too do that again."

"Hide behind a transparent divider or bang your head on a wall?" Hani asked.

"Both."

After we parted ways I heard a voice I was dreading to hear call over in my general direction.

"You over there. Come here." I froze, and glanced at him, then behind me, hoping I wasn't the one he was trying to direct. "Yes, I'm talking to you." Was the response I got.

_Crap. _

I made my way over and tried my best not to look suspicious by just being casual.

"Help them put the statues over there."

I stood a few feet away and nodded to show I heard, before turning around to see what he was talking about.

I scrunched up my nose at what he asked for. So far the decorations looked good, but the statues they were trying to set up looked oddly placed. Instead of doing what he said I waited until his back was turned and looked for the stairs to get me on the floor above that over looked the ballroom.

Once I had run up there and looked down, I snapped a few pictures with my phone so I'd be able to use them as a reference. I waited until Kyoya wasn't focusing on the movers before I went down stairs and spoke to the people moving the statue.

Glancing back at the dark prince I noticed he had to take a call and left the room – I really hoped he wouldn't see my bag. I didn't think Kyoya would go outside the room and I didn't want to leave it in here for him to see so I had deposited it right outside of the door when I came in. If he noticed it then it was all over for me.

The good news was that I had a feeling it might be long call and, hoping that it was, I told the workers that Kyoya wanted it moved over in a different direction and began guiding them in the way I saw best fit.

It had been difficult getting them to listen at first – considering they all thought I was new and didn't want to follow around a newby.

When it still didn't look right I gathered a couple different angles of the room and risked peaking my head out the door to see he was farther down the hall way. Quickly I snatched my sketchpad from my bag and I began a very rough sketch of the best place to put the statues that would be aesthetically pleasing and still leave optimal room for dancing. In doing so I also had to rearrange some of the other decorations.

To be honest I got so caught up in the design that I forgot the reason I had broken in here in the first place was to try and uncover the secret of the host club. Instead here I was rearranging Kyoya's design, which made me smirk a little on the inside because it felt rebellious.

After I thought the design was set, I went around the room showing it to the workers and they – after much difficult persuasion and thinking it was what the client wanted – began rearranging the room.

We were almost finished – I had been running up and down the stairs to change my perspective and was currently directing them where to put the last couple of tables – when I heard a dark, calm, voice that was somehow still coated in menace, over my shoulder.

"How odd, last I checked this isn't the design I had set up."

I swallowed hard. I knew my voice would give me away, but I wasn't getting any information from the hosts anyway, so it didn't even matter if I got kicked out. Speaking of which – I had no idea where the rest of the host club had all gone. I knew for a fact I hadn't been directing them to do anything so they must have left before I took the reigns.

I'm guessing the twins got bored and bailed – they seemed to get bored easily by the amount of times they complained about it in class. As for Hani and Mori – my mind thought back to the child babbling on and on about cake. I had a feeling it had something to do with cake.

So it didn't matter if I gave my voice away by now.

"You had it all wrong." Yeah.. politeness went out the window a while ago. Although I had to admit I was completely frightened by this guy, I could feel myself shaking in my shoes.

I heard a thump as an object got tossed next to me and I could tell without even looking that it was my bag.

"What makes you think that."

"It just looked funny." I shrugged." Look you can tell them to change it back if you want. Although I wouldn't appreciate it, I had some trouble getting them to believe you gave me orders and actually get them to listen to me considering they kind of think I'm a new recruit."

"Hm" He came over to my left and glanced down.

I was hoping that was a good 'hm.' Maybe if I got on his good side he'd let me hang out with my friend again.

"I suppose this isn't a half bad look. It is quite a difficult room to decorate." He reasoned reluctantly. I couldn't help but let a small smile slide on my face.

"Well it takes time, but if you look at it from a lot of different angels and then plot it out" I passed over my sketchpad for him to look at, "then all you need to do is move the objects and voilà."

"This is pretty impressive Miss Gray." He commented handing it back to me after a while.

"Thanks."

He nodded.

"But I still don't want you coming around the host club – hope you understand."

"Awww" I whined childishly, my once straight posture slouching and back side sticking out more as I let my chin fall to the railing. "Come on why not? What did I do?"

"Nothing, there are just certain circumstances that you need not be aware of."

"Look I wouldn't be prying into those 'certain circumstances'" I made air quotes when I quoted him and he gave me a stern look to stop acting childish of which I did not listen. "if you had just let me spend time with my friend in the first place. I mean, how hard is that really? You're leaving me with no option but to find out what you're hiding so that I can use it against you to see my friend again."

"I thought he was your rival."

"That too! – but really only academically."

"Look Bee, my position still stands. You can attend the party tonight if you wish but if I see you around the hosts I'll have to ask you to leave." He handed me a ticket of entry. "Consider it payment for the work you did here today."

"Wait, the dance cost money?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Of course, the host club needs funding and its events are one of the ways we acquire it. Each ticket is priced at around $150 a person."

"Are you kidding me? Its that expensive to get into a school dance?!" My eyes widened, astonished at how much money the little paper in my hand was worth .

He just chuckled.

"You and Haruhi are certainly from the same social standing – I can see why you would become so dependent on his friendship." He said diplomatically. "But I suggest you lose that dependency and try making some other friends. You may think we're taking a friend away from you but you're just limiting yourself by thinking he's the only one you can become close too."

I knew there was wisdom in his words, but I also knew there was more to this story then they were all letting on. My conviction still stands.

"Alright. That's a wrap." He clapped his hands to gather the attention of the employees. "Thank you all for your hard work, we appreciate your services." And with that statement they were dismissed and began clearing out. Feeling my head numb from the tightness of the pins, I figured there was no point leaving them in so I took the hat off and undid my handy work before tossing the hair pieces into the bottom of my bag – most likely to never be found again.

Lets face it, we artsy types tend to be unorganized people.

"You know you seem to be fairly good at sneaking into places. Oddly enough I could have seen that working well with the host club. Its quite the shame things turned out the way they did." Wow. Kyoya was giving me another compliment… this was a weird but happy day.

"Worked out in what way? That I'm not a boy, not Japanese, not rich, or that I was a friend of Haruhi's before he was forced into the host club."

"I suppose you could say a little bit of all of them – minus not being Japanese. That doesn't apply." There was a silence between us then as we just looked down at the ballrooms set up. "You can stay here if you like. Party starts at 8:00 sharp." He told me as he turned to leave.

"Hey Kyoya." I muttered, my chin resting on one of my arms, which was resting on the railing. The other arm dangled lazily off the railing edge, holding onto my hat. He turned his body to show he was paying attention. "Where did the twins, Hani and Mori disappear too earlier?"

"The twins got bored, Hani wanted cake. Mori follows Hani." Was his curt reply.

"I knew it." I cheered under my breath.

He chuckled again. "So you did."

He had been gone for who knows how long when I sighed, stood up straight and turned away to let my back slide down the railing until I felt my butt touch the floor.

What was I doing anyway? Wasn't Kyoya right? I could just make other friends despite the challenge, but I feel like I was missing out on something. Was this all just selfish of me? Was it really anything but that from the beginning? Sure making friends was NORMALLY difficult but it wasn't like trying to talk to my only current friend was much easier.

Glancing down at my bag I reached over and pulled out the letter I had received from mom and dad today.

_We're proud of you for working hard and reaching for your dreams, we'll be supporting you all the way. _

Even though it was out of context, I could see how it would apply to this. And for some reason that gave me hope. Whatever it was I was looking for here. I was going to find it.

I could promise you that.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I don't know what time it was when I left the room but it looked like the sun was almost but not quite preparing to set. I was guessing it was around 4:00pm. With one hand securing my bag strap and the other dangling the hat at my side, I gave a small smile in a weird way to express how exhausted I was.

I didn't really want to attend the party that much but it was a chance – no matter how unlikely - to get to talk to Haruhi that Kyoya was practically handing to me. It would also be nice to see people enjoying all the hard work I had just done – maybe I would go…

A sharp yank on my hair pulled me out of my revere. With yelp my hands instinctively reached up to try and pry the hand off of my hair, or, at the very least, keep it as close to my scalp as possible so it wouldn't hurt as much.

"I heard you were trying to fit in with the rich kids the other day little miss rags. What's up with that? Dressing up in Ouran Uniform, how'd you even get your hands on it huh? Use some kind of Poor people street fighting?"

_'Miss Rags? That's what Kirito called me… don't tell me these people…no way. He couldn't be so prejudice as to send people to actually get rid of me.'_

"What's up with the lame nicknames huh? And for your information I don't even know how to fight," The grip on my hair tightened and I winced as three girls came into my view, the forth was still standing behind me.

"oh good, then this should be a lot easier." One stated. Their facial expressions clearly screamed hostility and arrogance.

_'And all just because I'm poor.'_

"What should be easier?" I questioned a little warily.

"We heard you were following around OUR Kirito." The second shrieked.

"And then you had the gull to insult him when he politely asked you to leave him alone!" Another one stated flippantly.

"What? No – where are you girls getting your information?!"

"SHUT UP!" The girl who was gripping my hair tightened her hold - if that was even possible.

"He's too much of a gentleman and far to important to personally rough up a girl, but these ladies and I on the other hand have no problem with it. Especially if it has anything to do with our precious Kirito's stalker." The leader hissed in my ear.

'_His stalker? I have a feeling they should be beating each other up then…'_

"Stalker – what the heck are you talking about!" I glared at them hard, not really believing what I was hearing. "What is WRONG with you?!" I accused only to have the girl yank my hair back so tightly my body was flung into the window I had been walking by and I fell to the ground because I couldn't catch my balance. She still had a tight grip on my hair so there wasn't much I could do at this point to reattempt standing.

_'I can't believe this. I really can't believe this. What is wrong with this guy? Did he seriously get a bunch of his fan girls to come here and 'rough me up'? Or was this of their own accord…'_

"You don't really know who he is do you? Well first thing you might want to know Is that he doesn't like being messed with or fooled, and he especially doesn't like when some poor brat tries to fit in with the elite – None of us do." The Leader, who I was able to see the face of once she had tossed me into the window, tilted her head towards the rest of the group. "Now I'm sure he would have let you go with tricking him, even insulting him - despite how angry we all could see that made him – but then you try and act like one of us. As if attending our school wasn't bad enough." Her short laugh didn't sound like it came from humor. "I heard you ACTUALLY tried taking someone else's name just to get into that wretched host club." She leaned forward so our faces were eyelevel. "See – that's where WE drew the line. Face it rags you brought this on yourself."

_'Liar… I didn't do anything.'_ I thought bitterly but the lump in my throat made it to hard to voice. I still couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"And the second thing you need to know about him is that despite what an 'asshole' you may think he is, there are other people who think otherwise." Her eyes took a swift glance at the girls behind her that still glared at me menacingly. "And he has a lot more power and influence then even some of those pathetic host's do."

"How did you even hear about any of that?" _'Even though half of it is false.'_

"Oh we are very attentive, and besides, Kirito tends to … vent his feelings when he's particularly angry. It's not like he hides how he feels, even when he's working as a host."

"He's a host?"

One of the girls scoffed. "NOT one of those pathetic hosts at the Ouran High school host club. He's the founder of the Host club Elite." She looked at me as if I was stupid for not knowing.

"Wow, what I creative name." I shot back with dry sarcasm, upset that this was another person insulting my intelligence.

No way was I afraid of these girls…

"Oh don't shake, we were raised too properly to do anything violent_...yet."_

The next thing I knew they were ripping open my messenger bag and dumping out all of the contents. My precious drawing utensils and sketchpad, the note from my parents all tumbled to the ground. My eyes widened. As much as I was glad they weren't going to physically harm me… yet… those were items I held very dear to me.

"Hey don't touch those!" I tried dashing forward to get my items before they did but I had momentarily forgotten the less then pleasant grip on my hair.

"Don't move!" The girl yanked me back and as I tried to look at her my body twisted oddly and my nose slammed painfully into the windowsill. I felt blood drip down and my eyes watered from the pain of the impact.

_'Please don't let my nose be broken…'_I thought miserably as I watched them rip apart my drawings that I spent hours pouring my heart and memories into, snap my drawing utensils in half, and rip the hand made letter from my family right in front of my face.

They shouted insults all the while as they destroyed my things. What took only a few minutes in reality felt like hours.

When they had finished and finally let me go all I could do was mutter miserably on my hands and knees, "What… What did you just do…"

"Oh what? The little ragdoll too poor to even afford paper?" The girls cackled.

"You know that's a good position for you, on the ground bowing before those better than you." Another mocked.

Then with one last insulting glance and one kicking me in the side much to my surprise, they turned to leave.

"That was just a warning, mess with Kirito and things will get physical." The leader shouted with a toss of her hand over her shoulder. But I wasn't really paying attention as I stared at my items in shambles.

Much like how I felt my life was at this moment.

I was just sitting unmoving in the hallway long after they had left…I couldn't believe it… how pathetic I had just been. I had been completely powerless.

My stuff was tossed all over, ripped up pictures from my sketch pad that I had screamed at them not to touch, I was only lucky I didn't have any homework or text books in my bag today or they probably would have destroyed those too and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it.

I heard footsteps in the hall way and tensed up… '_They wouldn't come back… would they… they wouldn't physically harm me this time?' _My breathing quickened and my heart seemed to pound a million miles and hour.

The footsteps stopped in front of me, and with them my breath did. Fabric shuffled as the figure kneeled down and gently touched my shoulder.

"Hey… Bee?" I looked up to see Kirito's brownish eyes with flecks of gold.

"You…this is your fault.." I stated numbly although I had meant to be accusing. "_why was he even here?'_

I was more concerned with the fact that he was touching me at all, considering Thursday in the library he didn't even want to be within reach. He must of read my mind because the first thing he said to me was:

"I had a little time to think about how silly my behavior had been. Its not like you can hurt me or anything, and I'm trusting you don't carry any diseases. So what would be the point in avoiding you?" I glared at the insulting comment. "Tsk." He said, glancing at my face "What happened to you?"

"As if you don't know." I glared, fury taking over. "It was YOUR fangirls that did this because of misinformation YOU gave them."

"You mean about you stalking me? I just say what I think and they take it whatever way they want, you can't seriously blame me for this." He said matter of factly.

"I don't want anything to do with you. I never did! There is literally nothing I've done that YOU could have taken out of context to make THEM take it out of context!" I tried to enforce my voice. He just narrowed his eyes slightly at that.

"Well see that's where the being made a fool comes in. Clearly you knew I found you interesting, why else would I go out of my way to help you like that – by the way you still owe me a favor."

"LIKE HELL I DO!"

There was a silence between us before he moved away from me.

I thought he was just going to get up and leave but I heard the shuffling of torn papers as he tossed them into my bag. Then he actually started putting one of my arms over his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I tried yanking away but he kept his grip firm.

"You're not exactly in a position to deny help." He reasoned. "Look, as you put it I'm just an asshole who happens to care about no one but himself, but my fangirls can be out of line at times when they think my wishes are different then what they are. So the least I can do is help you up on your feet."

I pulled away from him and took the bag he was handing out to me.

"I'll walk you to your dorm."

"Why can't you just leave me alone." I glared at him again, a little in disbelief. His gaze hardened and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Look." He seemed to grit out of his teeth. "I'm trying to be nice here okay? You really want to know why those girls got the wrong impression of you? Its because I have anger issues – yes I comprehend them, I just don't care - and tend to exaggerate things when I'm upset in both words and actions. I admit it. I just don't have an inclination to 'fix' it or 'deal with it properly as you might say. And until the day comes when I inherit the family business I don't really NEED too. So if you don't want something like this to happen then maybe you should be careful about what you say to me." He warned.

I blinked, my mouth widening. What was with this sudden personality flip? Or was this just the real him. "Are you t_hreatening _me?"

"No, I'm just stating facts."

I couldn't believe this.

"Sadly for you, you happen to be poor so unlike those terrible twins you have no power to fight my little lackies and what they do about the things I say. And because you lack power you may find yourself dealing with some anger that may not really be directed at you – I think it'd be wise you just not cross me."

I couldn't believe this.

"No problem." I turned sharply to stalk away from him.

He was taking all his anger out on me because he didn't _FEEL_ like taking anger management classes because he didn't _HAVE_ too?

"Hey wait." He reached out to grip my arm and despite me trying to yank away again he just held on and then got ahead of me. I silently protested as he pulled me towards a water fountain pulled out a handkerchief and wetted it down.

I flinched away when he started dabbing at my face.

"What the heck are you doing?" I questioned harshly. He gave me a hard flat look, clearly annoyed at my tone.

_'Well I'm annoyed with the reason I'm like this – oh right, that's YOU!'_

"Relax, I'm just cleaning up your face." He moved his hand that had me lightly gripping my arm to go behind my head so that it was held in place. Then he was cleaning up my bloody nose.

"I can do it myself you know, why don't you just go."

"Maybe I don't want to go."

"Why not?" I bit out.

"Maybe I feel a little bad about it." He said.

"Didn't seem like you had an issue with it earlier." I ground through my teeth.

"Not that, I still consider that as your fault, what I feel bad about is that your have such a pretty face and now it's bruised up…"

"You really are an asshole."

"You really should be careful about the things you say you know – I already told you I have anger issues."

"Then maybe you should find a healthy way to deal with them."

"I already told you there isn't a reason for me to do that until the times comes when I need to take over dad's company." I just rolled my eyes at that lame excuse but allowed him to continue what he was doing none the less.

"Thanks…" I muttered when he was finished. "That was… surprisingly nice of you… sorry for my attitude." I crossed my arms and turned away from him slightly. "But you're still at fault of this."

"Well then we can agree."

"We do?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, we both agree that the other person is at fault for this."

"That's not an agreement." I huffed at him throwing my previously crossed arms out in exasperation. He just smirked and shrugged. Irritated I continued on my way to the dorms and was happy that he didn't follow me this time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Knock Knock Knock. My fist rapped on the door to Chieko's room. As soon as she saw me she stared at my nose and he mouth fell open the tiniest bit.

"I want to call a card game." I said.

"What happened to you?" she lightly gripped my face with her hands and looked at my nose from all angles – I assumed it was bruised up pretty bad if she was reacting like this. She seemed to go into mother mode – something I didn't know she had – and started worrying about me.

"I'll tell you if we play cards." I smiled pleadingly at her like I used to actually do with my mom. She agreed and called up the girls to come over. Surprisingly it wasn't out of their way, they were planning on coming to the host club party anyway.

Then we all just sat at a table playing cards and discussing in as little detail as possible what happened to me.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Kirito has been known to be no good. This isn't the first time his fangirls have done something terrible to someone in his name – and its always been under his direct orders before." Sachi explained gently.

"Or so the rumors go." Aya piped in.

"I don't know, he's terrible and blamed me for it but I don't think he directly ordered it…"

"You'd be surprised how good of an actor he can be – don't forget he has a host club of his own that charms just as many girls as the original Ouran." Chieko sent me a stern glance for trying to stick up for him. I can't even believe I'd said that either. What was wrong with me?

"So are you going to the party?" Aya asked me.

I shook my head as I layed my next card down. "Not really in the partying mood after recent events. Besides I'd stick out with a sore thumb cause I don't have anything to wear so getting any clues to the host's secret wouldn't really work out to well."

"Chieko has dresses." Eriko spoke up.

"Seriously?" I gave an amused glance so Chieko. "You mean she has dresses that _aren't _part of the uniform?" the others giggled and Chieko sent them a joking glare.

"My dad bought them for me thinking I'd all of sudden become a girly girl once we got rich. My parents keep thinking I'm going to come around to that stuff. So if you want…" She left the offer hanging and I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Look, just wear it, we'll get some makeup to cover up the bruising – Aya will apply it she's a genius with all hair and makeup as you might know by now – and if you change your mind you know where the party is." Sachi stated.

"They didn't rip up the ticket too did they?" Another of our card buddies asked.

"No, those were in my pocket."

"So just come." Aya insisted. Glancing around the table at the smiling supportive faces, I couldn't help but break out into my own shy grin. Seeing they were getting to me Aya got in on last piece of persuasion. "It'll help you forget about what happpeennneeddd." She sang lightly.

"Okay okay!" I stated.

And then we all just enjoyed a good game of cards. Afterword's, Aya did my makeup and we picked out a dress from Chieko's closet. She was around 2 inches taller then me so Aya did some more magic with pins, making sure they were really well done, so that fabric was bunched up around the hip area and the end of the dress lightly dragged on the ground.

"How are you so good at this stuff?" I asked her.

"My mom's a fashion designer and I used to go on shows with her all the time. She would always go around to the models and help with makeup, hair, final touches on dresses to fit models, you name it. I just picked up what I know from her." I smiled down at the shorter, shyer, kinder girl as she stood up straight and gave me a brilliant smile. "There we go! All set!"

"Thanks Aya…"

"Oh no problem." She waved her hand at my thank you. "It's no big deal. But if you really want to help pay me back you can help me convince Chieko to go too." She smiled mischievously and I raised my eyebrows at this new side of her.

They rest of the girls – who had already been dressed before coming here and just did some finishing makeup touches while I was getting ready – caught onto Aya's plan and the next thing I knew we were ganging up against Chieko until the mother like figure reluctantly agreed to attend – but she refused to wear anything elegant. So she went all rebel and decided to wear casual clothes to the party.

"I'm going to go drop my stuff off in my room and then we can all head out." I stated going to the door and turning the knob.

When I was about to shut it Chieko leaned against the frame and gave me a half serious half joking look.

"You know the next time we play cards for a bet, I'm totally daring you to take self defense lessons."

With a short exchanged glance we were able to laugh. And it felt nice.

In my own dorm I leaned against the door and put my messenger bag down next to me.

I still felt like that had all been some weird dream. If it weren't for the bruise nose – although I currently couldn't see it - I wouldn't have believed it.

I could tell you I didn't' believe for a split second I deserved it and there was no way I would ever go near Kirito willingly ever again.

_'Not with that kind of risk I don't even know what ticks him off…'_

I wasn't really in the mood to go to the party just yet so when my friends and I got to the entrance they saw my hesitation and told me just to meet them up later when I was ready. Gratefully I nodded to them and instead I just found a hallway that overlooked part of where the dance was being held.

I brought my sketchpad to draw out some of the scenes – although now I didn't have any of my special drawing pencils and would have to make do with regular ones. I had a lot more drawing to do if I wanted to fill it with as many pictures as it used to have. I was just happy that most of them had been scanned and saved on my computer before those girls destroyed them… but not all of them had.

I just sat on the deep window sill and drew the beautiful party scene, when that was getting boring I was going to go down and find my friends when all of a sudden I saw a girl walking through the hallways who seemed oddly familiar. She had just walked by the intersection of this hall and the one to the left of me. I was close enough to there that I figured it wouldn't be to troublesome to just ask if I'd seen her somewhere.

For some odd reason the thought was burning in my brain.

Curiosity taking over I followed, glad my shoes were wedge heels and not flats or high heels.

It didn't take long to catch up considering she was walking very strange, as if not comfortable in her shoes.

"Um excuse me, I know this is going to sounds weird but do I…." She turned around at the sound of my voice and my face went blank, "Know… you…" I trailed off.

It was unmistakable.

I was sure this was the girl I had talked to after the Ouran exams.

"Wait a second…" I lifted a hand slowly to point at her, "what are you doing here, I thought there was only two honors … students…" All of a sudden her face seemed to click in my brain and my eyes widened for what felt like the billionth time that day.

"Haruhi?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh no." I looked whipped around to see Tamaki's horrified expression right behind me.

"No way." I said a smile lighting up my face as I glanced between the two. My voice had been lower and my eyes became excited as the realization finally dawned on me. I pointed back and forth between the two. I kept my voice low but couldn't help bouncing up and down in excitement. "This was the secret wasn't it? I finally figured it out – odd cause this is the one time I wasn't trying to." I said the last bit to myself, "But still! I figured it out! Now you HAVE to let me come and see Haruhi."

My smug pride quickly turned to uncertainty as I saw a new look on Tamaki's face.

"You," He declared in a very king like manner. "I forbid you to leave until the party is over." He sounded so sure of himself, but before I could shoot back a defiant 'you can't tell me what to do' phrase, his eyes turned challengingly at me. "I'll have you know that if you don't then your stay at Ouran may be at stake."

What? No way. He couldn't really do that could he? Then again I had no idea what kind of connections he or the other host club members had. For all I know, he could most certainly have that power. There was no way I was going to gamble my stay in Japan on this.

"Sure thing." I mumbled.

"Haruhi, we need to get back to the guests." He said and Haruhi just nodded and waved goodbye.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next time I saw Haruhi he – or she – or he – I didn't really know, how could I be sure which time she – or he – had been cross dressing? Anyway, the next time I saw shim, shim looked like a boy again. It was so weird. I was almost certain shim was truly a female, but I couldn't be positive.

It made my brain spin.

Even more then that I was anxious as to what Tamaki wanted after the party…

I have a feeling I'm in over my head…

Funny how that seems to be my mind's favorite phrase since living here.

_'I blame Kirito, the host club, and all these crazy rich people.' _I pouted to myself, taking a sip of the water in my hands.

I had yet to locate my friends and after I decided to keep up the search I was shocked and upset at the person I saw instead.

What the heck was Kirito doing here? Wasn't he part of a different host club?

He saw me looking at him and stalked his way over.

"Nice patch job." He said. "Looks a bit swollen though."

"What?"

"Your nose."

"No, I mean what are you doing here?"

"Scoping out the competition. You know they say to keep your enemies close."

I snorted and then regretted it when my nose protested the movement. He gave me an amused look when he noticed my mistake. I continued on anyway. "Their not enemies their just a rival club aren't' they?"

"No, to me they are more then rivals, I loath them."

"Why?"

"No particular reason, I just hate the twins with every fiber of my being." He spoke casually, glancing at the two he was talking about as if he was just talking about the weather.

My eyes widened a little at that. _'What kind of person is he… more then that…if he finds out when Chieko tells me to kiss Hikaru, will that make him take his anger out on me?' _I shivered at the thought and shoved it aside.

"Okay then… I'm going to go find my friends…" I stated awkwardly trying to get away.

"How about a dance first?" He asked as the songs changed.

"I really don't know if that's a good idea." I mentioned gesturing to more unpleasant faces – the girls who had given me my bruised nose were staring hatefully at my interaction with him. Looking at where I was pointing he acknowledged them and they swooned.

"Okay here's the deal, you dance with me and I'll tell them we made amends and to leave you alone, you refuse and I tell them you were pestering me and let them do with that what they will." He said through a devilish smile.

"You wouldn't really do that." I stared at him like he was insane.

"No, but do you really want to risk it." Recalling what Chieko and the girls had said I agreed that wasn't something I was willing to put on the table and putting my hand in his we began to dance – albeit uncomfortably for me.

"I warn you I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Just follow my lead."

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXO

Later in the party I had found my friends and we had a good time for the rest of the night. They left a little before the party was shutting down and I said I was just going to stay until the very end.

The last person wasn't even out of the room when I saw Mori and Hani approaching me.

"Come." Mori spoke and I followed.

We ended up in the host clubroom and the twins grabbed my arms as soon as I stepped through the threshold, harshly sitting me in a chair. Tamaki then shined a light on my face like I was being interrogated.

"Woah! Slow down, get me up to speed on just what's going on here." I stated squinting in the harsh light.

"You haven't told anyone Haruhi's secret have you?" Tamaki demanded, utterly serious. Although I still found it hard to take him as such considering his past behavior. I figured they could see that on my face because Kyoya repeated his questions.

Kyoya is someone I took very seriously, especially with that dark aurora around him once again.

Gulping I told them no.

"You swear" The twins glared coming around behind the chair.

"Yes I swear! Why would I tell!"

"You seemed pretty cuddly with Kirito," Hikaru stated.

"We saw you two dancing." Kaoru added.

"What? NO! nononono you have got it ALL wrong –"

"Do we really?" Hikaru didn't seem to want to hear my side and I just shot him a glare of my own.

"YES." I told him like he was a four year old.

"Enough!" Tamaki stated. "In light of recent events – and taking your interaction Kirito into consideration –" I opened my mouth to protest that interaction again but a look from Kyoya made me zip it and finish listening to Tamaki. "You are to swear under oath not to reveal Haruhi's true gender or you will leave Ouran." He handing me a formal piece of paper to sign.

"When did you –" I asked dumbfounded, but the questioned was answered for me before I could even finish asking it.

"I wrote it after Tamaki informed me of your run in with Haruhi in the halls." Kyoya answered.

"You can't seriously expect me to sign this." I said reading it over. It said that now I was to report to the host club every waking minute of day for all club activities. I would be kept under strict surveillance to make sure I didn't spill this precious secret. "It can't be that big of a deal can it? I mean, who cares?"

"That's just the thing. We don't know who would care, and it could potentially have dire consequences." Kyoya stated.

"Then why force her to be a host?" I continued.

"It's so she can work off her debt, you wouldn't' want your friend to actually PAY us back 8 million yen would you?" My mouth dropped open like a fish out of water.

"8 MILLION! Geez I knew her debt was big but I didn't know it was THAT big." I glanced at Haruhi who had been quite up to this point.

"Yeah." Was the phrase she muttered from under her breath. Now that I knew she was a girl I could detect the feminine sound of her voice, it was pleasant and know that I knew the truth I could tell it wasn't male despite the slightly deeper female voice she had. How had I not seen it before?

"Well look at it like this, you were so desperate to be around the host club, now you don't have a choice. From now on you're to be watched to make sure you don't break you're oath, you are to report to the host club during all of our activities and do as we ask or risk expulsion." Tamaki stated.

"You guys don't really have that kind of power stop joking –"

"Actually we do." Kyoya cut me off. "Tamaki's father is the chairman of Ouran, the Suoh family is funding both Haruhi and your education."

"No way." Haruhi gasped.

"Yes, you two owe Tamaki's family a thank you."

No way… Mr. Suoh was the chairman. THAT'S why he pushed my dad to look into Ouran and not Lobelia, he WANTED another honors student at his school… or perhaps he just wanted Lobelia to NOT have another student if he could do anything about it.

I sputtered out once again the same phrase I had said earlier, this time adding a bit to the end. "h-hey… why is this such a bit deal? I mean seriously what's the issue here? I'm not going to tell anyone."

"How can we trust you?" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in unison.

"well.. I don't know… really –" Honestly how can anyone trust anyone?

"Just consider yourself another part of Haruhi's debt, she can't pay it off if she's not a host and she can't be a host if it's discovered that she's a girl. You wouldn't want to potentially ruin your friend so you're morally obligated to follow our request." Kyoya concluded.

"You realize this has no logic whatsoever."

"Funny how you think that means we won't do it anyway." Tamaki stated as if it was the smartest thing anyone had ever said. I gave out an exasperated sigh and then decided to try and reason with them.

"Well if I'm morally obligated then why do I need to be watched? It's pretty clear I wouldn't' say anything!" I tried to get through to them.

"Ah, but I, as her father, am morally obligated to make sure my daughter is protected and if that means keeping a close eye on anyone who knows a potentially damaging secret then so be it!"

'_Father? This AGAIN! What is he on?''_

Seriously! What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
